Trascender
by patriot117
Summary: Ve más allá de lo que tus ojos te muestran, abre tu mente a posibilidades inimaginables, que el cuadrado de tu vida se convierta en un plano tridimensional. Trasciende en la historia, logra lo que unos pocos han soñado con alcanzar.
1. El inicio

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>El viento sopla por el largo de la avenida de la decepción, recorriendo con su frialdad la noche del olvido, atravesando sin pudor los sentimientos de la perdición. La brisa acaricia la mejilla de una persona, como lo haría una madre a su hijo para aliviarlo de su aflicción. Herido, golpeado, sangrando solo puede mantener sus pies erguidos sosteniendo su cuerpo por la pequeña fuerza que le brinda el recuerdo de la nostalgia.<p>

Levanta su rostro para ver la noche sin estrellas que se pinta sobre su cabeza. Una luna se esconde tras una nube morada como temiendo que con su mirada lo fuese asesinar, matando con ella el último vestigio de un cielo nocturno.

Derrotado mira a su alrededor en busca de vida, pero no encuentra a nadie, la calle está sola con una hilera de casas y albortantes que alumbran el sendero. Sus piernas pierden esa última fuerza que impulsada por la adrenalina lo mantenían de pie, se deja vencer por la gravedad y se deja arrastrar al suelo. De rodillas no puede ni con su alma, baja su rostro para quedar con el asfalto que lejos de devolverle su reflejo le demuestra su verdad. De su boca escupe sangre, tan solventada en saliva que perdía intensidad de ese carmesí característico.

—Perdóname —susurra con pesar.

Las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos hasta el punto donde se derraman, recorriendo su camino por la mejilla y morir en la barbilla. La debilidad se expande por su cuerpo, no hay nada que pueda hacer ante lo que es. No hay forma de luchar contra algo intangible, contra esa fuerza invisible que te arremete sin previo aviso ni oportunidad de defenderte.

Aprieta sus manos en puños, golpea el asfalto con tanta fuerza que sangran sus nudillos. Las lágrimas se siguen derramando y al caer de su barbilla se juntan con el carmesí de su sangre. Grita a todo pulmón sin temor a perder la voz, saca su frustración con tanta rabia que puede jurar que el mismo viento huye de su redonda por miedo a que el aire exhalado arremeta contra él.

La debilidad se detiene justo en su corazón, donde es transformado en determinación. No puede dejarse vencer en ese momento, no cuando sabe que todo está en juego. Hay mucho por lo que seguir luchando, eso lo sabe.

Levanta su rostro y ve la luna salir de su escondite como reconociéndolo. Se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, ignora la sangre que en sus manos hay. Se pone de pie y enfrenta a la nada y el silencio en que está envuelto. No hay más miedo, no hay pesar que valga, está determinado a no volver quedar en rodillas, no de nuevo.

Sus manos siguen en puños bien cerrados, con vitalidad y envueltos en juramente. Toma una fuerte bocanada de aire para recuperar lo que había perdido en su grito, da un paso hacia adelante sola para quedar en una posición más cómoda.

—Te recuperare, lo prometo.

_**Trascender**_

**1**

En ocasiones le gustaba estar a solas bajo un árbol y un buen libro, con el clima de la reciente primavera y el sol deslumbrando desde lo alto. Ese simple acto marcado con una deliciosa golosina o el escuchar del grupo coral del instituto resonar desde el segundo piso hacia que esos días fueran especiales. Adoraba estar en ese lugar como en ningún otro, era revitalizante, relajante y esperaba poder disfrutar de muchos días similares.

Aquella tarde después de la escuela era de esos días tan anhelados por la joven bajo uno de los arce blanco que caracterizaban al instituto. Con su libro favorito que leía por cuarta vez, se dejo llevar por la brisa cálida que acaricio su mejilla.

El aroma a rosas, claves y girasoles embargaban el ambiente y seducían su olfato llevándola a un mundo de placer. Adoraba esas rojas, amarillas y blancas flores que jugaban con el verde del pasto y el azul del cielo. Creciendo cerca de los arce solo impactaban más en el cuadro que se pintaba desde la entrada del instituto. Una bella pintura que se podría vender en millones en alguna subasta.

Si algo podía faltarle para que el ambiente fuese perfecto solo sería una buena compañía. Algún gorrioncillo de pecho amarillo, un gato blanco de ojos azules, un labrador corriendo tras su cola, algo natural, quizás una ardilla. Ese tipo de compañía es el que deseaba en aquel momento, no porque no tuviera amigos, de esos le sobraban, un novio o familiar, esa compañía la apreciaba en otro momento. Ese era uno especial lleno de naturaleza.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Una voz masculina sonó a su espalda, que se recargaba en el tronco del arce, era fuerte, gruesa con ese toque de imponencia. Sonrió al saber de quién se trataba, nadie en toda esa escuela, con esa edad, tenía ese toque tan varonil en su voz.

—No es de extrañar que me encuentre aquí a esta hora.

Cerrando su libro y tornándose a donde escucho a su amigo. Se encontró con la presencia de un sujeto alto, rubio con ojos de azul cristalino, un rostro con facciones duras y taciturnas, que solo ella sabia como una lucia una sonrisa en esos labios. El joven le miraba con esa intensidad que nunca perdía, siempre impecable como cual guardián del palacio.

—Es hora de irnos, debemos volver a casa antes de…

—Sí, lo sé —contesto con desazón.

Se levanto con lentos movimientos para alargar los últimos segundos que le quedaban en ese lugar tan agradable. Odiaba tener que dejar ese lugar cada día, era como desprenderse de una parte de ella que la mantenía con alegría.

—Mañana será otro día para venir aquí —soltó el rubio reconociendo el pesar de su amiga.

La castaña de ojos marrones y facciones delicados asintió con alegría. Esas palabras eran la forma de decirle que siempre habría un nuevo amanecer que disfrutar, un nuevo día por vivir. Y eso siempre le resultaba alentador.

—Es parte del motor que me mantiene de pie.

—Es una buena motivación.

El rubio le tendió la mano para ayudarla a saltar el pedazo de piedras que divida el césped con el concreto del piso de la escuela.

**2**

La luna blanca e impasible regente de los cielos nocturnos, ama de la noche y doncella de promesas, se lucia imponente. Le encantaba apreciarla cuando estaba en su fase completa, mostrándose como la salida a un mundo mejor. Podría pensar muchas palabras poéticas sobre aquel astro celestial, pero en ocasiones lo que menos se adorne con hermosas palabras brilla más por su propia cuenta.

Sentado en la terraza de su habitación se quedó una noche más pensando en el mañana. En la promesa de volver a vivir un día nuevo.

Recordó que motivaba a la castaña en la cama, dormida plácidamente esperando al nuevo amanecer, su deseo de un nuevo día iba en solo estar sentada bajo aquel arce en aquella zona de jardín del instituto. La simpleza de la belleza, la cual solo se podía apreciar en los ojos marrones de la joven de tez blanca que tanto quería. Ella podía encontrar una rosa en un campo de hiedra mala, ver la luz al final del túnel y sonreír reconociendo que todo estaría bien.

Cuantas veces no estuvo por caer y ella lo levanto, con un solo gesto o una palabra. Nunca le fallaba, siempre fiel, estando a su lado desde que todo comenzó.

—Sabes, te ves muy misterioso sentado solo bajo la luz de la luna.

—Ya duerme, mañana hay que madrugar.

—No me gusta que solo yo este dormida —la castaña le invito a tomar su lugar en la cama a lado de la suya— Dormir es bueno para la salud.

Con un resoplido de resignación se levanto del suelo, cerró la puerta de la terraza y se dirigió a su cama. Se acomodo entre las cobijas y acomodó sus almohadas para estar cómodo. La mirada de la castaña se clavó en él y no se despego en ningún momento. Aunque hermosos sus ojos siempre le resultaron, nunca fue amante de que lo vieran con ese detenimiento.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Entonces no me mires.

—No te miro a ti.

—Como digas.

Se giró para evitar la cara burlona de la castaña, pero ni aun dando la espalda pudo dejar de sentir esa mirada en él. Seguía allí la sensación de ser visto.

—Duérmete.

—Solo si me cuentas una historia.

Cerró los ojos al volver a lo mismo de cada noche, la castaña siempre se salía con la suya por lo que sería inútil discutir aquella petición. Prefirió saltarse esa parte y se volvió para quedar frente a la joven en la otra cama.

—¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?

**3**

Un día nuevo escolar inicio con las clases de algebra lineal que impartía el profesor favorito de la clase. Un joven alto de ojos esmeraldas y facciones refinadas. Los alumnos varones le decían afeminado a sus espaldas, producto de los celos por lo que provocaba en sus compañeras. Las alumnas cuchicheaban sobre la belleza del profesor y el cómo este les fascinaba.

El grupo popular de alumnas del salón rodeaban a la castaña y le pedían su opinión sobre la apariencia del profesor de aquel día. La opinión para sus compañeras era importante por lo que esta revelo que le parecía que estaba vestido muy elegante y que su porte seguía siendo seductor. Como una nueva ley las demás compartieron aquella opinión convirtiéndola en la verdad que nadie podía objetar.

En tanto el grupo de jóvenes del salón comenzaban a soltar burlas sobre el profesor, queriendo molestar a sus compañeras. No resultaba difícil, varias comenzaron a defender a su profesor mientras los jóvenes se burlaban con mayor facilidad. Todos excepto un rubio que se mantenía al margen de ese tipo de comportamientos, y, para su opinión, peleas tontas y superficiales.

Verlo sentado en su lugar mirando a la nada por la ventana llamo la atención de cierto pelirrojo. Un compañero de estatura baja, cabellera en llamas y unos ojos curiosos.

Siempre le llamó la atención su compañero de clase. Ese porte maduro le parecía genial, un ejemplo que él seguía. Su carácter siempre era ser maduro, alejado de boberías y centrado en sus estudios; no por nada era el prodigio de la clase e incluso del instituto entero. Prefería estar concentrado en sus estudios y siempre con la mente fija en su meta. Pero debía admitir que le gustaría ser un poco más amigable, en ocasiones ver a sus compañeros reunirse entre clases para echar la broma le producía sentirse solo.

Observo como la chica más popular, la castaña del centro del grupo popular, se separaba de sus amigas y se le acercaba al chico rubio. Ella le decía algo de forma alegre y amable, el chico solo se limitaba a escuchar y mirar. Si algo no compartían era el silencio, mientras aquel rubio solo se limitaba hablar lo necesario él prefería hablar un poco más y si se trataba de sus estudios o cosas de su interés se desataba.

La chica la conocía como Valentina, al chico como Damián. La pareja más dispareja que pudiera conocer. Una el centro de atención de todo el instituto, y el tan alejado de aquel mundo.

Se percato que el rubio se levantaba y acompañaba a su amiga afuera del salón. El bullicio de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar al verlos alejarse de todos. Uno soltaron bromas y otras gritaban que envidiaban a la castaña. Damián ignoro cualquier insinuación en tanto Valentina les sacaba la lengua a sus compañeros y se daba la vuelta para salir del salón.

Esos dos siempre lucían como pareja, aun cuando nadie los hubiera visto comportarse como tal. Podría haber caricias por parte de Valentina, pero nunca les vieron darse un beso o comportamiento de novios. Y si tomaba en cuenta un ligero comportamiento por parte de la castaña, una que nadie veía salvo él, podría descartar que hubiera algo entre esos dos.

Sacudió su cabeza, eso era imposible, no debía sacar conjeturas ilusas. Esos dos se notaban que tenían algo especial, compartían algo único que no se podía descifrar. Lo demás solo era especulación.

—No, no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones.

—¿Hablando solo de nuevo?

—Takato, ¿Qué haces en mi salón?

Un joven castaño de rostro asustadizo e inocente se sentaba en la silla desocupada de la mesa de al lado. Ese chico era uno de sus pocos amigos, y el estaba un año abajo por lo que estaba en otro salón y piso.

—No vino nuestro instructor de educación física —se encogió de hombros— Decidí venir a darme una vuelta, y por lo que veo tampoco tienen clase.

—Pues no, nuestra profesora de Química ha faltado.

—Es bueno, Junpei si tiene clase me aburriría si estuvieras igual.

—Oye, que bueno que vienes, ¿traes lo que te pedí?

El chico se llevo la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón y saco una memoria USB que le entrego al pelirrojo. Lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrió con felicidad, en ese pequeño artefacto de plástico y metal estaba una parte importante de su investigación más importantes.

—Déjame decirte, Izzy, que no me fue fácil obtener esos datos.

—No por nada te encomendé la tarea.

—Tú eres mejor Hacker que yo.

—Pero tú eres el que tiene más tiempo libre.

El chico frunció el ceño mostrando que esas palabras no le gustaron, aun cuando fueran verdad, no le gustaba escuchar que era un holgazán.

—Venga, Taka, sabes que solo bromeo.

—Sí, si —fingió no darle más importancia al tema— eso me lleva, me debes una cena.

—Tengo palabras, eso lo sabes.

—Solo me aseguro.

El bullicio y las burlas volvieron a irrumpir en el salón, Izzy y su amigo se volvieron al centro de atención de los compañeros y vieron como Damián y Valentina regresaban al salón, tomados de la mano. El pelirrojo reconocía que eso era idea de la castaña para molestar a sus amigas y encelar a sus compañeros. No cabía duda que eso le divertía demasiado, era un juego para ella que gozaba y que por el rostro del rubio, este no lo compartía.

Una mano apareció en su campo visual, Takato le estaba volviendo a su lugar en ese espacio reducido que usaban como aula de clase. El castaño le sonreía pícaro y burlón, no era de extrañar que el siendo uno de sus más cercanos conociera que tenia cierto interés en su compañera de ojos marrones.

—Te tiene embelesado, amigo –hablo con voz audible.

—Cállate, te van escuchar.

—Nadie lo hará, todos andan distraídos con la pareja del año.

Eso fue cierto, nadie les prestó atención, estaban tan absortos con la pareja que entro que no se percataron de lo que decían un par de rezagados. Un alivio recorrió su cuerpo al saber que nadie sabría de sus sentimientos por la chica popular.

La campana tocó el final de la primera mitad de la jornada y los estudiantes animados salieron del salón para dirigirse afuera. Unos tomaron sus almuerzos, otros solo salieron con su grupo preocupados por ver que servirían en la cafetería. Vio como Valentina sacaba de su mochila su almuerzo que por el tamaño de su recipiente la ración era para dos, salió del salón junto con Damián y se perdieron de su vista.

Aquellos dos se dirigirían a la terraza de la escuela, siempre tomaban sus alimentos en ese lugar nada especial. Muchos decían que era para poder estar un tiempo a solas, estar juntitos para hacer travesuras, palabras de uno de los bravucones.

—Venga, vayamos a la cafetería.

Takato se levanto de su lugar seguido de su amigo, ambos salieron del salón para adentrarse a unos largos pasillos repletos de estudiantes. Siendo del último grado recibía cierto respeto por parte de los compañeros de grados inferiores. Estaba en esa edad donde su futuro, lo que sería o convertiría, estaba a la espera de ese ultimo año. Tenía claro a donde se dirigiría, tenía las universidades ya detectadas y su camino trazado. El siempre amo las computadoras, los programas, algoritmos, software y demás temas relacionados. El conocía el sendero que recorrería a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se percato que estaba completamente llena de compañero, el sonido era una distorsión de conversaciones de las diferentes mesas. Compraron sus alimentos y se sentaron en la mesa que uno de sus amigos, un chico de cabellera corta y de un castaño menos claro que Takato, les había apartado desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué tal tu día JP? —pregunto Takato.

—Aburrido, enserio, ya quiero que sean vacaciones.

—Ni que digas —apoyo el otro castaño.

—Les digo enserio, disfruten estos dos años que les quedan, entrando a la universidad será otra cosa —comento Izzy dando una bocanada a su comida.

—Hablo nuestro superior.

Takato y Junpei siempre hacían mancuerna para molestarlo, era como un deporte que les divertía, y que el mismo gozaba de ratos porque como bien ellos hacían equipo, después uno de ellos se le unía y atacaba al otro. Estar con sus dos mejores amigos le hacía bien, era el momento donde dejaba de lado toda la frustración de los estudios y solo era un chico de diecisiete años.

**4**

Las clases terminaron para la mayoría de los estudiantes con la última campanada a las tres de la tarde. La mayoría se retiraba mientras unos tantos se quedaban a sus actividades extracurriculares. En el caso de Izzy era ir al laboratorio de computadoras y trabajar en su proyecto que lo catapultaría a las mejores universidades del país. No lo hacia todos los días, el laboratorio solo se lo prestaban lunes, miércoles y viernes. Por lo que él no podía avanzar como deseaba, y eso hacía que se quedara hasta tarde solamente trabajando en su proyecto.

Sus amigos eran colaboradores, pero no tenían el mismo ímpetu que tenia para trabajar tantas horas. Siempre lo acompañaban un par de horas para después retirarse, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el proyecto solo era de él y sus amigos lo ayudaban por camaradas. No tenían otro objetivo ni fin a seguir. Aun cuando él los quería motivar que ese proyecto los pidió ayudar en un futuro cuando entraran en su último año del instituto.

Aquel día no tuvo compañía, sus amigos tenían práctica de soccer los miércoles por lo que era el día donde solo era él con su computadora, salvo que eso no era del todo cierto. Desde hace un mes eso cambio en absoluto.

La puerta corrediza del laboratorio se abrió con lentitud, y ocasionando ese característico ruido de la rueda deslizándose. Su cara se puso colorada compitiendo con su color de cabello, sabia quien estaba entrando en el laboratorio, pero no se despego de su computadora. Estaba nervioso con las pulsaciones a mil por hora.

—Hola, Izzy.

—¿Cómo estas, Valentina? —contesto como pudo, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba en orden.

La chica con su linda sonrisa tomo asiente enfrente del pelirrojo, siempre tomaba aquel puesto. Se acomodo en su lugar y recargo su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas. De esa manera la joven solo se limitaba a verlo y sonreír. Nunca entendió porque lo hacía, solo se quedaba allí observándolo sin interrumpirlo en su labor. Pareciera como si encontrara entretenido lo que hacía.

Por su mente recorrió el recuerdo del primer día en que se conocieron. Hace unos meses atrás cuando ella y su amigo llegaron de intercambio de Italia. Tenían tan solo unas pocas semanas de haber llegado, no conocían bien el lugar por lo que la castaña al término de las clases se puso a investigar todo el instituto. En su reconocimiento dio con el laboratorio de computadoras, lo encontró dentro trabajando.

—Hola, tú eres mi compañero de clase, ¿cierto?

—Si – tartamudeo— Mi nombre es Izzy Izumi, mucho gusto.

La castaña esbozo una sonrisa al ver como el pelirrojo se levantaba de pronto de su asiento y hacia una reverencia. Creyó que esa costumbre de su país le resultaba graciosa, eso esperaba, y no que fuese sus movimientos erráticos.

—El gusto es mío —se le acercó y extendió la mano—. Mi nombre es Valentina Salvezzi.

El pelirrojo miro por unos segundos la mano extendida de su compañera, su corazón latía tan fuerte de emoción que se sonrojo al pensar que lo pudiera escuchar la castaña. Se sacudió la cabeza y acepto el saludo, trato de controlarse y evitar alguna otra vergüenza. La sonrisa de su compañera no se borraba lo que le hacía pensar que seguía pareciéndole divertida su actitud nerviosa.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —señalo la computadoras encendidas.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto?

Estaban tocando un tema del cual no podría detenerse de explicar, su boca dejaría fluir palabra tras palabra con terminología que no todo compañero pudiera entender. De hecho, dudaba que alguien le entendiera fuera de su grupo de amigos. Comprendiendo la situación y no queriendo echar a perder su oportunidad de hablar con tan linda compañera se limito a dar una corta y satisfactoria respuesta.

—Un tema de investigación que estoy desarrollando para poder entrar a la universidad.

—Se ve interesante.

La voz de la castaña no disimulaba que eso no le pareció suficiente para saciar su curiosidad, se comenzó a mover alrededor de la silla del pelirrojo para quedar frente al computador. Izzy estaba nervioso, sentirla tan cerca era un delirio. Su fragancia sutil y cautivadora no era algo que le ayudara a mantener el control de su cuerpo. Aprovechando que le daba la espalda a su compañera cerró los ojos y se fue relajando pensando en temas de informática.

No ayudaba en nada tratar de alejarse de la presencia cercana de Valentina, le resultaba imposible poder no percibirla. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se percato que la joven pasaba su mano por su costado y tomaba el _mouse_, comenzando a mover el cursor por la pantalla para avanzar en las estadísticas que el monitor mostraba. Siendo celoso de su investigación se volteo de forma brusca hacia la joven que del impacto por su comportamiento se alejo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Avergonzado por su comportamiento levanto una mano en señal de que se quería disculpar, en verdad no quiso mostrarse hostil, y el solo pensar que podía echar a perder su primer contacto con la nueva del salón le asusto.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

—No, perdona, no quise verme entrometida.

—No te preocupes, yo también exagere…

No supo que agregar en ese momento, estaba completamente apenado por cómo había reaccionado ante un simple movimiento de la castaña. Resultaba evidente que ella no estaba allí para robarse su estudio ni mucho menos. Tuvo un momento de desconfianza infundada que pudo terminar en ser tachado por un loco por su nueva compañera.

En tanto por su silencio la castaña soltó una risita llena de alegría. Era curioso como aquella joven tomaba todo a la ligera y con buen rostro. Comprendió que no se burlaba de él si no de todo lo que ocurría.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces a esta hora por el instituto?

Su pregunta en verdad no era esa, entrono la vista y se percato que en todo momento la joven estaba sola. Quiso imaginar que su amigo, el otro chico nuevo, pudiera estar cerca y que la estuviera esperando afuera. No quiso verse obvio y tomo la decisión de ocultar su curiosidad con una pregunta diferente pero que le revelaría lo que quería.

—Solo estoy conociendo mejor este lugar —apunto a su alrededor— El instituto es muy grande, quiero conocerlo bien y no perderme mañana en el cambio de salón.

—Pues bueno, te doy la bienvenida al laboratorio de computación.

—Es un placer estar en tan lujos recinto —bromeo.

Sin esperarlo ambos soltaron a reír, el sarcasmo fue lo que hizo que el pelirrojo no pudiera aguantar la risa. Aquel laboratorio era pequeño, con apenas unas doce maquinas y un reducido campo para laborar. No había decorados como en otros laboratorios, ni personas que lo animaran, era un punto olvidado por los estudiantes debido a la falta de interés por ese antiguo lugar.

Ya había otro laboratorio uno más nuevo y con mejor equipamiento. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no podía comparar ese laboratorio con el moderno, ese tenía algo especial y le brindaba lo que más deseaba; privacidad.

—Por cierto, tus estudios se ven interesantes —comento al termino de reír la joven — Es interesante el tema de la inteligencia artificial.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —confeso— Es un tema que no es muy tomado en cuenta en estos tiempos, pero que tendrá un gran valor en unos cuantos años.

—Sí, eso veo.

—Solo que yo estoy llevando mi investigación un paso delante de lo que hoy día se teoriza —no podía creer como estaba compartiendo su investigación tan a la ligera—. Planeo llevarlo a un siguiente nivel.

—Como quien dice, te estás a adelantando a tu tiempo.

—Se podría decir.

Ese día el pelirrojo se percato que no estaba con la típica niña popular de un país extranjero que solo apreciaba lo superficial. La castaña era una chica inteligente que sabía de lo que se le hablaba, compartía sus puntos de vista y fomentaba un dialogo que no había tenido con nadie que no fuese un adulto con estudios de maestría en el tema.

Los días por venir, en específico los miércoles, ella siempre iba al laboratorio. Saludaba y se sentaba en la misma silla enfrente suya, sin pronunciar palabra como queriendo evitar la distracción. Solo se quedaba mirándolo, nunca había tenido el valor de preguntar él porque de esa actitud. En ocasiones hablaban, pero todo sobre el tema de avance en su trabajo. Nada fuera de ello.

Verla un miércoles más sentada allí solo mirándolo con ese delicado y dulce rostro, sintió la necesidad de aquietar su incertidumbre. Acumulo la mayor cantidad de valentía que había en su cuerpo, dejo de lado la vergüenza y no se dejo llevar por pensamientos inoportunos que tantas veces le arrebataron poder haberle alguna persona que le agradara.

Ver como jugaba con su reloj, ese que siempre llevaba consigo, le hizo trastabillar en su decisión de romper el silencio. Sacudió su cabeza llamando la atención de su compañera para alejar eso pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien, Izzy?

—Si —contesto apenado.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

No había duda que Valentina era perceptiva lo que se sumaba a sus dotes.

—Sabes, puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.

—Te lo agradezco.

La castaña se quedo con ese rostro de esperar algo, ese era el momento preciso para sacar una simple pregunta. No debía ser difícil.

—¿Por qué te me quedas mirando tanto?

La reacción de Valentina no era la que esperaba. No sonrió, ni coloco esa cara despreocupada, se torno obscura y sus facciones se endurecieron. Un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza invadió su cuerpo, estaba seguro que había dicho algo malo, y que su simple pregunta no era como lo pensaba. Irrelevante.

—No quise moles…

—Sal rápido de aquí —ordeno con una voz dura.

—¿Qué?

No esperando que todo se tornara tan hostil se quedo pasmado en su asiento, Valentina se levanto del suyo y rodeo la mesa. Se coloco a su lado y lo tomo de los hombros para tratar de levantarlo, era más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo delgado aparentaba. Lo puso de pie en un solo intento, lo sujeto fuerte de los hombros y le miro fijamente.

—¡Huye!

Lo empujo al momento en que un estruendo retumbo en todo el laboratorio. Las ventanas estallaron y una lluvia de vidrios salió disparada por todos lados. Izzy trastabillo cayendo de golpe al suelo observando como los pedazos de vidrios amenazaban con clavársele en la piel. Levanto su brazo en un arco reflejo de protección, pero no sintió nada filoso clavarse en su carne. Abrió los ojos que cerro momento antes y se percato que todo estaba congelado, pedazos de madera, concreto y vidrio flotando en el aire; mesas y computadoras suspendidas en lo alto del laboratorio. No podía creer lo que veía.

—¡Te dije que huyeras!

La voz de Valentina lo devolvió a la realidad, pasó su vista a su costado izquierdo y la vio parada a unos metros dando la espalda. Sujetaba algo extraño en su mano derecha, un objeto alargado y gris con forma triangular, le pareció como un cuchillo. Su posición era una muy similar a las que veía en películas donde alguien iba a pelear y su mirada estaba fija en un punto.

Recorrió unos metros hacia donde miraba la castaña y vio que no estaban solos como creía. Un sujeto, por la complexión, de traje negro lo cubría por todo su cuerpo, la textura de su vestimenta era especial; se notaba a leguas. Lo que le llamo la atención fue el equipamiento que traía consigo, y ese casco que le cubría solamente el rostro. Carente de vida lo único intimidante eran esos círculos rojos brillantes posicionados en donde se supone deberían ir los ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Valentina no contesto, pero como si su voz fuese la campana que indicaba el inicio del round se lanzo hacia el sujeto que con facilidad logro esquivar sus ataques. La castaña era buena con sus movimientos, pero el intruso era aun mejor.

Ambos atacaban sin dudar de herir al otro, con esas extrañas cuchillas se lanzaban golpes que esquivaban. Esto lo asusto. Quedo helado al ver como su compañera de clase luchaba contra un sujeto que atentaba con su vida. Quiso ayudar pero su cuerpo no respondía, todo era surrealista, no captaba aun lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía miedo.

Quedo solo como espectador de la trifulca, observando los movimientos agiles y rápidos de los dos contrincantes. Podía sentir como temblaba, sus oídos chillaban y su piel eriza le causaba escalofríos.

En un momento vio como el sujeto de gris lograba esquivar el ataque de la castaña y este se proponía arremeter con la castaña que estaba dándole la espalda. Grito con fuerza para advertir a su compañera del ataque. La advertencia ayudo y la castaña logro plantarle una patada al sujeto que cayó al suelo rendido y adolorido.

La castaña se acerco corriendo hacia su amigo y de nuevo lo tomo por los hombros, lo incito a levantarse, pero el miedo no se lo permitía.

—Vamos, Izzy debemos huir —gimió la joven cansada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Lo ayudo a incorporarse, pero cuando se levantaron pudo ver como el sujeto de gris ya estaba recuperado y estaba listo para arremeter contra la castaña y él.

—Cuidado.

Valentina se giro y vio que el sujeto sacaba una especie de arma de su parte trasera del traje. Les apunto sin titubear, su pulso era excelente, no se veía que el arma temblara. Valentina tomo al pelirrojo y le sonrió.

—Fue bueno ser tu amiga.

Impactado por las palabras solo sintió como su ahora amiga le empujaba y este volvía al suelo. En su caída todo se vio en cámara lenta, pudo ver como la joven le miraba con una sonrisa y dibujaba una palabra en sus labios que no logro entender. Lo que paso luego le hizo correr una lagrima por su mejilla, un haz de luz blanca impactaba en el pecho de la castaña que pronto cerró los ojos, todo se fue desvaneciendo hasta que su alrededor quedo en negro.

* * *

><p><em>Año nuevo, historia nueva.<em>

_Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido una buena llegada de este 2015. Por mi parte yo les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que comienza, y que este lleno de éxito. _

_Sobre la historia, bueno, en el siguiente capitulo hablaremos mejor sobre ella, mientras me gustaría leer sus impresiones. Sin mucho por decir, solo me despido y les mando un fuerte abrazo._

_Au Revoir._


	2. Revelación Parte I

**5**

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, la luz en el techo lo encandilaba por lo que esperó a que se acostumbraran sus ojos y enfocaran. Una silueta negra se dibujaba encima de él, incluso percibía que le llamaba, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuese con su nombre.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del ambiente, ya que todos los focos estaban rotos en el techo, pudo distinguir que quien lo llamaba no era otro que el rubio amigo de Valentina. Por su rostro tan deformado sabía que estaba preguntando por ella temiendo lo peor, no necesitaba escuchar su voz para saber que temblaba al preguntar. Lo zarandeaba en lo que preguntaba con esa voz firme donde estaba su amiga, no lo escuchaba, pero no era necesario para entender.

—¿Dónde está, Mimi? —logró escuchar al final— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No se —logro articular con voz temblorosa.

—¿Cómo no sabes? Estabas aquí cuando la explosión.

La incredulidad del rubio se marcaba en su voz gruesa, y preocupada. Lo dejo en el suelo y se levanto para ver a su rededor como si fuese un detective en la escena del crimen. Analizaba con detenimiento el laboratorio, daba unos pasos por las computadoras luego se dirigió a las ventanas donde se quedo un momento.

Izzy se levanto del suelo, le pareció curioso cómo era que solo estuviera el rubio y nadie más. La explosión seguro que todos los que estaban en el instituto por sus actividades extra lo debieron escuchar y por tal acudir ya sea para ayudar o por morbo de ver que ocurrió. Pero solo estaba Damián en el laboratorio buscando pistas de lo ocurrido.

—Todo fue extraño —soltó al recordar, una vergüenza inmensa lo domino.

Se vio como un cobarde que no pudo defender a la chica, que en vez de eso fue salvado por ella. No entendió que le sucedió, no quería buscar escusas de que fue el impacto de lo ocurrido, la verdad era que fue un cobarde. Siempre temeroso a las peleas, huyendo en vez de enfrentarse.

Cerró las manos en puños tratando de sujetar esa cobardía y no dejarla ir para no aliviar ese dolor. No lo merecía.

—Un sujeto se la llevo, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Recordó esos ojos redondos y brillantes como dos soles rojos.

—Era un tipo con un traje gris de textura extraña, y una máscara con dos círculos rojos en los ojos.

—¿Viste que numero tenía en el pecho?

La voz de Damián estaba tranquila, serena, pero no se podía ocultar del todo la preocupación por su amiga. Sus ojos eran los principales delatores de su sentir. Quería encontrarla, saber que ocurrió y poder ir por ella. Tal vez si eran pareja, porque lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser solo amistad.

—La verdad no.

El rubio chisto molesto y se torno hacia la ventana, le hubiese gustado saber que era lo que pensaba, pero sobre todo conocer que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Podrías decirme quien se la llevo?

—No te incumbe.

La molestia se marco en su voz, dejando toda calma detrás. Los dedos de sus manos se movían frenéticamente como queriendo alcanzar algo en el aire invisible. Fue en ese instante que se percato de algo, el reloj que tenía en su muñeca era similar al de la castaña, nunca lo había visto con detenimiento, pero hay estaba en la muñeca. Su diseño de media luna tenía toques que iba en acorde a su género masculino, pero en general iba por el mismo esquema que el de la castaña.

No había duda de que esos dos eran muy unidos, y quizás esos relojes eran una muestra de su unión. Trato de buscar alguna palabra que lo pudiera ayudar, animar en su sentimiento de pérdida en la que fue participe. Dio un paso hacia adelante y lo sintió. En su bolsillo derecho del pantalón se formaban dos bultos pequeños que pudo sentir al mover su pierna. Se metió la mano para ver de qué se trataba, eran metálicos al tacto, uno redondo con una textura rugosa y el otro rectangular y frio.

—¿Qué es esto?

En su mano sujetaba un pedazo metálico rectangular con algunas grietas, y un pequeño espejo en el centro le devolvía su imagen.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esto? —Damián arqueó las cejas.

—No sé, estaba en mi panta…

En su memoria se vino la imagen de la castaña antes de perder la conciencia. Esa palabra que dibujo antes de ser impactada por el rayo… lo entendió. _Bolsillo_, eso fue lo que le dijo.

—Valentina me lo dejo.

La mirada inquisitiva del rubio lo puso nervioso, no lucia como si le creyera. Se le acerco y sin pedirlo tomo el artefacto de sus manos, no parecía particularmente contento por que tuviera ese pedazo de metal.

—Es muy inteligente.

—¿Valentina?

—Sí.

El rubio se quedo examinando el pequeño pedazo de algo más grande. Sus ojos azules no perdían detalle del rectángulo en sus manos.

—Logro hacerse con el dispositivo de su agresor, por lo que veo es del numero tres.

—En verdad no entiendo que sucede, ¿Qué es todo eso que dices?

Damián se torno con sus ojos impasibles y faltantes de emoción hacia los suyos, solo logrando que se incrementaras su nervio. El rubio era un sujeto que imponía respeto, no por nada los bravucones del instituto no se metían con él, además de que cuando el líder del grupo lo quiso hacer sufrió una tunda.

—Entre menos sepas, mejor.

—Entonces tampoco saber qué es esto.

Le mostro el objeto redondo que estaba aun en su bolsillo, era plano y de un material que se podría decir que es metálico. Los ojos de Damián demostraron que estaba sorprendido que tuviera aquello en sus manos. No esperaba que eso hubiera sucedido.

—Te lo ha confiado —susurró.

—¿Qué me confió?

Con paso firme y largo se acerco a su posición y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa blanca parte del uniforme. No se veía molesto ni con intenciones de herirlo, su reacción era más como un reflejo de esa sorpresa de ver que tenía ese objeto redondo en sus manos.

—¿Qué te ha contado Mimi sobre nosotros?

—¿Mimi?

—Valentina —rectificó— Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo, en especial estos días.

El pelirrojo podía confundir esa reacción con celos, si no fuera porque escuchando que sabía de su reuniones los miércoles y no le había dicho nada antes.

—Nada, solo venia a verme trabajar —contestó pasmado— Lo único de lo que hablábamos era sobre mi proyecto de investigación para la universidad.

Se miraron a los ojos por un par de minutos hasta que el agarre de Damián se suavizo y termino por soltarlo.

—Ella no le dejaría esto a cualquiera, aun si la atraparan.

Izzy vio que el objeto en su mano resulto extraño para el rubio que lo tuviera, y que solo se le quedaba viendo sin hacer el intento de quitárselo como lo hizo con el otro dispositivo. Su mano se quedo petrificada al pensar que en ella sostenía algo de valiosa importancia, como si sostuviera la razón de la existencia misma.

Con la sensación de tener algo ajeno extendió la mano para entregarle el objeto al rubio que solo se limitaba en verlo. No quería ser el responsable de que se dañara

—Te lo confió a ti, debes conservarlo por ahora —Damián dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No puedo, esto es sobre ustedes, no quiero ser responsable de algo que no me pertenece.

—Solo cuídalo, ya no debo perder tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Debo ir tras Mimi —señalo el objeto redondo— Volveremos por eso.

—¡Espera! —extendió su mano en un gesto por detener al rubio— Si vas a ir por Valentina yo te acompaño.

—No puedes, solo serás un estorbo.

—No lo seré.

Izzy necesitaba limpiar esa vergüenza con la que se mancho al no ayudar a la castaña cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—No estás preparado para esto.

—A lo que sea que te refieras yo voy —por primera vez su voz estaba firme sin titubear— Yo deje que se la llevaran, me vi un cobarde oculto en la espalda de Mónica, eso no estuvo bien.

Estático sin mostrar una pisca de emoción, con su rostro inexpresivo no dando pista a lo que pensaba, Damián le miro con detenimiento. Pudiera que estuviera sopesando la idea de llevarlo consigo, a donde fuese que tuvieran a su amiga. Izzy necesitaba ayudar a rescatarla, con esa última frase grabada en su memoria no podía abandonarla.

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro, y terminando bajando la mirada al suelo, el rubio parecía que cedería. Su postura era cansada e irritada, le gustaría poder saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, conocer porque era tan extraño.

—Si te confió el _MIT _es por alguna buena razón.

—Si te refieres a esto, sigo sin entender que es.

—No debemos perder tiempo —le invitó a que se acercara— Lo que estas por vivir cambiara tu forma de ver la vida.

Con esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y un sudor frio recorría su frente. En su interior sabia que se estaba metiendo en un problema grande, alejado de todo en esa habitación, e incluso de más allá. Sui intuición le indicaba que se introduciría en un mundo que no le pertenecía, que debería mejor irse y quedarse en su actual vida. Sin embargo, con la última imagen de la castaña fresca en su memoria, y su acto de cobardía, no podía dejar que eso quedara así. No era correcto quedarse sentado esperando a que Damián salvara a la chica y cumpliera su promesa de volver por aquel artefacto.

Se acerco al rubio y esta le tomo del hombro, le pidió que respirara hondo y cerrara los ojos. La última petición la obedeció con desconfianza, no porque se lo pidiera aquel joven que no tenía el placer de conocer, radicaba en el factor del miedo a lo que sucedería. Lo que no se puede ver siempre resultara aterrador para la naturaleza humana.

—Sentirás como un jalón desde tu estomago, resístelo.

Con esa última advertencia Izzy se aferro a su ropa con las manos esperando sentir aquel jalón. Damián contó hasta tres y todo se sintió surrealista. Pudo percibir como si una mano tomaba su estomago, lo apretara y lo estirara tan fuerte que se lo arrancaría de su cuerpo. El jalón fue tan doloroso que abrió los ojos solo para percatarse como ya no estaba en el laboratorio del instituto. Se encontraba en un túnel infinito de colores, formas y sensaciones. Podía ver imágenes de otras vidas como proyecciones en las paredes del cilindro en que se encontraba.

Ver todo eso lo comenzó a marear, se sentía diferente, perdido en sí mismo. Noto como Damián estaba aun tomándolo de los hombros, pero era como si esta no estuviera, no lo sentía, ni lo escuchaba. Su forma se alargaba por el infinito y se contraía por el finito. Se necesito de un buen tiempo para que recobrara su forma natural, y cuando lo hizo pudo escuchar como este le repetía una palabra.

_Resiste_.

**6**

Duro por unos diez minutos vomitando bajo la corteza de un árbol inclinado. Estaba tan mareado y sacado de sí que no podía resistir parada y se dejo caer al suelo. No reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraban, lucia como un bosque, pero nada era como lo conocía. Los arboles lucían diferentes, muy altos, con troncos tan gruesos como un columna de cimentación para un rascacielos, sus ojos eran amarillas y no se sentía que fuese otoño. El cielo por su parte era lo único reconocible, azul con motas blancas surcando su vasta extensión.

Damián no le prestó atención, estaba absorto en su reloj que en algún momento se transformo en algo más alargado y detallado. De ese objeto en la muñeca se proyectaba un holograma, que se amplificaba al tamaño que decidiera su portador. Muchos números, letras y hasta un mapa pudo distinguir que se dibujaban en el aire.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, respiraba profundamente para recuperarse, su cabeza la tenia botada y sentía como su el suelo terroso bajo su cuerpo se ladeara de un lado a otro cual barco en una tormenta en el mar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto una vez mejor.

—La pregunta correcta es en que universo.

Sin importar el mareo abrió sus ojos y los pelo con ese riesgo de que se salieran de sus orbitas.

—Venga, reponte, no debemos perder tiempo.

Damián se le acercó y lo tomo por el brazo para levantarlo, no opuso resistencia ya que sabia a lo que habían ido. No pudo dejar lado esa impresión de que todo era un sueño, y que lo que estaba viviendo no era real. Había viajado por el tiempo y el espacio, atravesó dimensiones y realidades, todo en segundos, eso es lo que podía imaginar con lo visto y escuchado por parte del rubio. No era tonto, pero lo que no tuviera lógica para la mente humana lo tachaba como tal.

—Tenemos que ir por Mimí, venga.

—De nuevo ese nombre —se soltó de su agarre—. Sé que no hay tiempo, pero ya que estamos en esto juntos necesito saber un poco de todo esto —los señalo.

Fastidiado el rubio soltó un gruñido y se paso la mano por su cabellera dorada. Eso era pérdida de tiempo, lo reconocía, Mimí, como le llamaba, estaba capturada por alguien desconocido y debían rescatarla. Pero el necesitaba saber más si no quería ser una molestia como lo menciono antes Damián.

—Valentina no es su verdadero nombre —hablo calmado para su sorpresa— como el mío no es Damián —eso era obvio para ese punto, desde hace tiempo se sospecho, pero se tomó cualquier información para bien—. Su verdadero nombre es Mimí, y el mío es Matt.

—¿Por qué se cambiaron el nombre?

—Te lo cuento en el camino —su voz se volvió dura de nuevo—. Tenemos ventaja, no hay que perderla.

Se pusieron a caminar por un sendero marcado con grava y tierra más clara que la de alrededor, los árboles como guías les abrían paso por lo que era difícil perderse. Solo fueron unos pasos cuando el rubio se detuvo y se tomo el pecho con mucho dolor, su respiración se agito y eso alerto al pelirrojo que enseguida se acercó auxiliarlo.

El ahora llamado Matt le extendió la mano libre para que se mantuviera alejado. Verlo tan indefenso como ese momento le mostró que aun con su apariencia dura el rubio tenía su propia debilidad, el viaje también le afecto y aunque no vomitaba como él lo hizo antes su pecho parecía que pronto explotaría.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No —contesto tajante con una voz mejorada.

Matt se estaba estabilizando en su respiración, el pecho ya no iba en un vaivén agitado y sus ojos recuperaron ese fuego que por un par de minutos se fue de su azul mirada.

—Sigamos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

El rubio miro su reloj y apunto hacia un costado del camino. Izzy se guio por el sol para determinar que estaban dirigiéndose el noroeste.

—Vamos a un lugar familiar —soltó Matt.

Por la tonada de su voz pudo sentir que no era un lugar muy grato al que se dirigían, pero si era necesario ir hacia allá para encontrar a su amiga tendrían que ir. Solo esperaba que no hubiera mayores complicaciones.

**7**

Cuando observo que en el punto más alto del cielo azul, calando con su presencia en la cabeza del pelirrojo y el rubio, fue el momento en que llegaron a la periferia de una ciudad. Desde el monte donde encontraban tenían una vista privilegiada de la extensión de aquella localidad. El tamaño era considerable, alejado de ser una metrópoli pero suficiente para hacerlos buscar a su amiga por días.

Se quedaron un momento sobre lo alto del monte, observando con detalle la ciudad, para Izzy era asombroso. Sus ojos estaban captando un nuevo mundo, diferente de lo que conocía, podría darse cuenta que era un futuro lejano del suyo. La arquitectura de los edificios tan modernistas, los vehículos que se apreciaban en una avenida extensa que rodeaba la ciudad, e incluso la naturaleza que los rodeaba eran tan sacados de una película.

—¿Qué dimensión es esta?

—Una a la que jamás hubiese regresado de ser por mí.

La respuesta salió como veneno por parte de Matt que en sus ojos se acumulo una lágrima. Ese lugar tenía una historia, una que tal vez nunca conocería, y que ni su curiosidad sería tan fuerte como para indagar.

—Vayamos colina abajo —comenzó andar el rubio—. Sé exactamente donde debemos ir.

Bajaron por una pendiente pronunciada, se debía dar pasos cuidadosos si no se quería perder el equilibrio y por ende llegar hasta abajo rodando entre piedras y terrones de tierra. Cada paso que daba lo hacía con temor mientras que su compañero los daba con seguridad. Esas tierras las tenía bien conocidas, grabadas en su piel como alguna cicatriz producida por una caída de bicicleta.

Lo difícil no quedo en bajar el monte, al llegar aquella carretera plateada que rodeaba la ciudad fue otra prueba que tuvieron que pasar. Para esa hora de la tarde ese camino estaba congestionado por vehículos sin ruedas, solo flotaban mientras avanzaban.

Una vez logrado pasar con vida los seis carriles se adentraron a una ciudad llena de vida. Alejado de las palabras del rubio ese lugar se miraba muy agradable, la gente andaba despreocupada de un lado hacia otro. Risas, platicas, juegos de adolecentes daban un toque de pintoresco júbilo que se contagiaba. Para Izzy le hubiese agradado poder conocer mejor cada punto que pasaban, pero con el caminar veloz de Matt solo podía echar un vistazo rápido.

Todo era asombroso, estaba en un mundo con un avanzado nivel cultural y tecnológico, era tan irreal que volvió a pensar que estaba en un sueño. Su cabeza aun no caía en cuenta que había viajado atreves a otro tiempo y espacio, cuando se lo dijo Matt no lo creyó, pero sus ojos estaba presenciando la verdad.

El fuerte estruendo de un trueno hizo salir de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, se torno hacia el cielo y se percato que nubes grises se aglomeraban en el cielo azul; lo único familiar en aquel mundo.

—Damián… digo, Matt.

—Dime.

—¿Mimí y tú son viajeros dimensionales?

—En pocas palabras.

—¿Este es su mundo?

—Para nada, es uno de los que visitamos anteriormente.

Izzy asintió, dejo pasar unos segundos y volvió a retomar su interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué los persiguen?

—Se que tienes muchas dudas, pero lo mejor será concentrarnos en encontrar a Mimí.

—Sí.

Era decepcionante que no lograra satisfacer esa sed de curiosidad que le embargaba, y es que él era un ser curioso de nacimiento, de allí a siempre querer conocer más y convertirse en un cerebrito como era que le decían sus compañeros de clase.

—Mira, Izzy, solo debes saber que no todo lo que vea tus ojos es lo que parece ser.

—¿Disculpa?

Matt se detuvo y le miro a los ojos con esa mirada azul eléctrico.

—Confía en mí, pase lo que pase.

—Eso es lo que haré, supongo.

—No supongas, te has adentrado a una situación donde la menor pisca de duda te hará perder.

No le gusto como pronuncio aquella última palabra, era como si tuviera un trasfondo mayor a lo que en ese momento podría interpretar. Un ligero escalofría se adueño por el largo de su espalda y se albergo en su nuca como un calor.

—Confía en mí, ¿bien?

—Sí, lo haré.

—Dejando claro eso, ve aquel puesto y pide un _corft _—de su pantalón saco un extraño triangulo de cobre con un signo extraño en cada vértice. Se lo entrego y agrego —: Quédate allí hasta que regrese, no hables con nadie.

—¿A dónde iras?

—Reconocimiento —sin mucha importancia sacó otro objeto de su bolsillo de pantalón, esta vez fue un pequeña esfera gomosa— Colócalo en tu oreja —lo obedeció sin pensar y se lo coloco en el interior de su oreja derecha, sintió una picazón y ardor que pudo contener— Con esto entenderás y hablaras el idioma de este lugar, e insisto, no entables conversación con nadie, ¿entendido?

—Bien, pero, no me gusta la idea de solo sentarme y esperar.

—Si de ayuda quieres ser, haz lo que te digo.

Resignado a poder ayudar de una mejor manera asintió mostrando que haría lo que se le pedía. Vio partir a Matt una calle a la derecha y se dirigió al local con un holograma que demostraba, lo que él creía era el nombre del local, unas letras extrañas que consistían en líneas y figuras geométricas. Mantuvo su paso como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se acerco a lo que el imagino eran las mesas afuera del local y se acerco a una. Un círculo de metal negro flotaba sobre otro pequeño dorado, unas ondas verdes bajaban en cascada como si fuese el soporte. El pequeño círculo se aparto del mayor y se colocó a un par de centímetros de su pierna, imagino que es donde se debía sentar, mirando a su alrededor lo corroboró.

Tomó su lugar con desconfianza, temiendo que el aire que soportaba el círculo metálico cayera apenas su peso se posara sobre su superficie. Espero a que una camarera le tomara su orden, pero en vez de una persona del círculo negro se desprendió un hexágono que se transformo en un vidrio traslucido. Una voz le dio la bienvenida y le mostro un menú con esa sistema de escritura tan alejado del que se le inculco de niño.

La voz volvió a sonar tras un par de minutos, el lenguaje era una combinación de silbidos y monosílabas, a su oído derecho resultaba algo apasionante e inentendible. En tanto, en su oído izquierdo todo fue formando un cogido entendible para él, pudo captar que la voz pedía su orden y si estaba listo para darla. Sin conocer lo que leía, solo se atrevió a pronunciar con un acento excelso lo que Matt le había ordenado. Solo uno minutos bastó para que del local emergiera una jovencita con un uniforme llamativo en azul pastel, traiga consigo la orden que había solicitado y se lo dejo en su mesa.

Le pareció linda la joven que le regalo una sonrisa y le deseo un excelente día. Al perderse de su vista se quedo quito viendo en su mesa lo que había solicitado, exhaló aliviado de ver que había otra cosa en común de ese mundo con el suyo. En la mesa se posaba, lo que él podía deducir era una taza, su bebida que daba esa imagen tan conocida de cada mañana; su café matutino. Sostuvo en sus manos el recipiente con una forma irregular y laminosa, se acerco la bebida hacia sus labios y dio un largo sorbo.

El liquido que fluyo por su garganta bajando por el esófago y depositándose en su estomago le reconforto llevándolo a un placer sin igual. El delicioso sabor jugueteaba con su paladar, era como si tuviera una danza de sabores en su lengua. No se comparaba para nada con el café que conocía, y que bebía cada que tenía que desvelarse.

Se dejo llevar por la calidez de su bebida y el buen clima que había, a pesar de que el cielo quisiera amenazar con alguna lluvia. Entorno su vista para ver a las demás mesas, en lagunas había grupos de adolecentes que seguro habían terminado su jornada estudiantil, unas pocas estaban ocupadas por parejas, amigos, o en caso menor y similar al suyo, las mesas solo estaba una persona. Sonrió al ver como estando en otro mundo paralelo al suyo la costumbre de ir a tomar una bebida caliente era una costumbre normal. Comenzó a imaginar cómo podrían ser otros lugares, que de diferencias podría encontrar. Se comenzó a excitar imaginando las posibilidades, unas que jamás hubiera soñado horas atrás.

Todo lo seguía sintiendo como un sueño, fuera de toda lógica, no lo sentía real. Podía creer que el fuese un viajero entre dimensiones, todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas iba asimilando lo que estaba viviendo. Ese tiempo a solas le estaba sirviendo para analizar lo sucedido.

Pensó en que mundos habían estado Matt y Mimí, que lugares asombrosos habían tenido el placer de conocer, e incluso, que lugar seria su propio mundo. Su historia seguía siendo un secreto, no sabía porque los perseguían, porque era que huían y se escondían en otra dimensión. Tampoco se entendía así mismo, la razón del porque se había arriesgado a ir en busca de su amiga, lo que más lo motivo fue ese sensación de cobardía al no ayudarla cuando lo necesito. O, ¿sería que le gustaba? Sacudió su cabeza sonrojado, no podía ser eso, solo tenía unos meses conociéndola como para enamorarse.

—Estoy volviéndome loco.

—Te acostumbraras —Matt apareció de su espalda y tomo asiento cuando un segundo circulo dorado salió del circulo más grande.

—¿Encontraste a Mimí?

El rubio no contesto y solo se puso a ver el menú en la pantalla que anteriormente uso. Leía el menú como si entendiera lo que estaba escrito, y es que en realidad lo entendía. Pronuncio una palabra y como sucedió cuando pidió su bebida una joven, diferente a la que lo atendió, trajo el pedido de Matt; consistía en una bola de harina tostada y una bebida marrón claro.

—Se donde la tienen —contesto al final—. Es claro que es una provocación para atraparme.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque la tienen en la casa donde todo empeoro.

No le gustaba que el rubio hablara como si entendiera a lo que se refería, como si fuese parte de una historia que jamás vivió.

Quiso preguntar a que se refería, que era la casa donde empeoro todo, y porque lo querían agarrar también a él. Tantas preguntar revoloteaban en su mente, pero reconocía que ninguna que pudiera escapar por su boca tendría respuesta. Eso imagino hasta que volvió hablar su compañero.

—Escucha, lo que te voy a contar lo hago por el bien de Mimí —en los ojos del rubio se apreciaba que había algo más que un simple toque de amenaza—. Mimí y yo somos de un mundo que se conoce como tierra prima.

—¿Tierra prima?

—Preguntas al final.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Tierra prima es lo que conocemos como el mundo original donde todo se desembocó para la creación de los mundos paralelos —Izzy estaba atento a cada palabra del rubio, no se quería perder de nada, todo lo tenía que registrar en su memoria—. En nuestro mundo vamos más avanzados al de los demás. Tenemos una tecnología tan avanzada que hemos logrado romper las barreras del tiempo y espacio dimensional, todo gracias a un científico quien diseño esto —elevó su muñeca y vio el reloj, aquel similar al de la castaña solo que en azul— Son conocidos como Portales Dimensional, _PD_ en sus siglas.

Con estos dispositivos hemos podido viajar por entre los demás mundos, conocer cómo va evolucionando cada uno y que camino puede tomar. Estudiamos qué relación hay unos con otros, y en base como afecta tierra prima en ellos. Todo comenzó por buenos motivos, pero, hace tiempo se supo de la existencia de los _Reizeit, _personas con la habilidad de viajar por dimensiones atreves de los sueños. Lo que pueden hacer se vio con malos ojos por el alto consejo, interferían a placer con los demás mundos interrumpiendo la convivencia. Sin embargo, lo que detonó en su cacería fue el descubrir el peligro que representan, son capaces de destruir sus propios universos por alterar la secuencia entre dimensiones.

Todo sonaba como una película, increíble y fuera de su imaginación, pero de lo que acababa de escuchar lo que llamó su atención fue como enfatizaba en la cacería de los denominados _Reizeit_.

—¿Al decir que los cazan te refieres a…?

—Asesinan.

La piel se le erizo de una manera como nunca antes. Imagino diferentes rostros, nombres, que eran erradicados por tener una habilidad tan peligrosa.

—Se formó un escuadrón especial para su detección y eliminación —continuo el rubio— Los conocen como los _Suicidas_ —se aclaró la garganta para agregar—; y son los que nos persiguen.

Sus dudas se fueron apagando una a una como velas al amanecer, quedando al final solo una encendida.

—¿Por qué los persiguen?

—Por lo que estas guardando en tu bolsillo del pantalón.

Se llevo la mano a su bolsillo derecho para asegurarse que aquel objeto redondo siguiera en su lugar, la sangre le volvió a correr por sus venas una vez cerciorado de que hay se encontraba.

—Eso es un _MIT_, Membrana de Información Trifásico.

—Lo que significa…

—Su función es como una USB en tu mundo.

Con esa simple comparación capto a lo que se refería con lo que era aquella esfera metálica en su pantalón. Conociendo lo que era ya tenía una idea de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo, pero necesitaba oírlo del rubio.

— En la _MIT_ hay una información muy valiosa —dio el ultimo sobro a su bebida y se limpio las comisura de los labios con un pedazo de lo que podía ser una servilleta—. Una por la que muchos han dado su vida por proteger y otros tantos la darían por obtener.

—¿Tan importante?

— Si, y por eso debes cuidarla bien —lo sentencio con sus palabras—. Mimí te lo ha confiado, no la defraudes.

La responsabilidad que yacía sobre su espalda se hizo más pesada con la revelación de lo que tenía en su bolsillo. Un impulso por sacarlo y entregárselo al rubio no se hizo esperar, lo contuvo solamente por la idea de que la castaña, la que lo consideraba un amigo, le encomendó la tarea de guardarlo. Lo que seguía siendo curioso era que el rubio no lo quería recibir por su mano, no dudaba que fuese por lo que significaba tenerlo, no se veía que tuviera miedo a una responsabilidad de ese tamaño; sus razones iban por otro camino que aun no conocía.

—Venga, debemos ir por nuestra amiga.

No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, aun quedaba esa vela encendida en su pecho, pero sabía que si todo salía bien y recuperaban a su amiga obtendría las respuestas que aun faltaban.

* * *

><p><em>Muy bien, aquí estamos con un segundo capitulo que explica un poco más y deja en claro por donde va la historia. Al no ser de muchos capítulos, pienso que serán unos siete, habrá revelaciones constantes y acción a partir de ahora. Espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura y que sigan enganchándose con esta historia. <em>

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Au Revoir._


	3. Revelación Parte II

**8**

Su pulso estaba acelerado, un sudor en frio recorría su frente descendiendo hacia sus parpados, una brisa sopló por su oreja erizando su piel. Estaba nervioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Matt no dudaría en hacer lo que fuese por recuperar a su amiga, a la joven de hermosos ojos marrones y sonrisa de princesa. Estaban allí a una cuadra de la casa donde la tenían custodiada, en la que para Matt habían recuerdos nada gratos, y que ese atardecer pudiera escribir otro desagravio.

No le pidió hacer lo que no estuviera seguro que pudiera, lo que estaba por ejecutar lo había aceptado porque tenía confianza en que lo lograría. Era su momento de redención, de borrar su cobardía del pasado. Su momento de forjarse con fuego y hierro había llegado, enfrentaría lo que viniera sin temor.

Matt se preparaba con un arma pequeña y apariencia desapercibida, algo que un maleante mejor armado pudiera ignorar como amenaza; no hay rival pequeño, por lo que no se dejo llevar por la apariencia.

—¿Te ha quedado claro lo que haremos?

—Sí, no fallare.

—Todo depende de la sincronización —guardo su arma en su funda ubicada en su pierna derecha—. Confió en ti, no nos falles.

Nervioso solo atino asentir y ver partir al rubio por las nacientes sombras que emergían cual fantasmas por la calle. Quedando solo a la espera de que el sol naranja al final de la acera se escondiera detrás de las casas que se erguían como gigantes de hierro.

—No fallare —se motivó.

**9**

Quieto como una gárgola en lo alto de la catedral, el sujeto de vestimenta militar gris se quedaba impasible frente a la ventana de la recamara en la que tenían amarrada a Mimí. La joven estaba atada de pies y manos con una cosa viscosa color morada, sabía que si intentaba huir ese material se endurecería a tal grado de cortarle la circulación e infligirlo un terrible dolor. Lo sensato era quedarse en silencio esperando lo mejor; que Matt se quedara con el MIT y huyera algún otro universo.

El sujeto carente de toda señal de vida, se giro hacia la castaña con esa mascara que le cubría el rostro, mostrando solamente esos dos círculos rojos inertes. Dese que la capturó ese sujeto no articulo palabra alguna, siendo el numero tres le pareció muy extraño que el sujeto que conocían como Arteris se quedara callado. No estaba bien algo en su opresor, era un sujeto tan parlanchín que resultaba ilógico no escuchar una mofa por tenerla atada en la cama.

Lo miro con atención y este le devolvió el gesto. Cada uno se analizaba por sus propios motivos, queriendo conocer lo que el otro pensaba.

—El vendrá —hablo con esa voz distorsionada por la máscara.

La castaña temía eso, que Matt fuese por ella arriesgándose a ser capturado o peor aun.

—No te dejara sola conmigo.

—Lo que no sabes es que esto lo teníamos previsto —usaba su mejor _blof_ para ver si lograba que tomara ligera la situación y darle oportunidad a Matt—. El estará lejos con la información que tanto anhelas conseguir, tus maestros te castigaran por tu falla.

—Eso lo veremos.

Se dio media vuelta para volver a mirar por la ventana. Mimi también puso su atención en aquella ventana que se pintaba de noche, temía que en cualquier momento su amigo irrumpiera por ese punto rompiendo el cristal desatando una contienda que incluso él podría perder. El numero tres era el segundo implacable de los seis suicidas, se conocía por no dudar ni temer, despiadado solo por detrás del numero uno.

El solo imaginar como el hombre frente suya había matado a varios de sus conocidos, la manera en que lo hizo, le provoco que su estomago se revolviera y que un frio acongojador se apoderada de su cuerpo. Alejo esos recuerdos manchados de rojos y dolor, debía estar concentrada en lo que estaba por venir, en lo que seguro ocurriría en cualquier momento. Para su pesar.

Tanto Matt como ella habían hecho un acuerdo para mantener a salvo lo que por tanto habían dado, si uno caía debía buscar la forma de que el _MIT_ siguiera lejos de los suicidas. Cerró los ojos al pensar que había logrado dejar aquel preciado objeto en el bolsillo de su amigo Izzy, estaba segura que aquel pelirrojo lo guardaría al saber de lo que se trataba. Matt al ver que lo tenía en su poder no le quedaría más que contarle la verdad y pedirle que lo resguardara.

Lo único que lamentaba de todo era que estaba involucrando a Izzy en algo tan peligroso, cuando los suicidas se enteraran que tanto ella como Matt no lo tendrían irían tras su búsqueda dando con el pelirrojo. Solo pedía que para ese entonces Matt ya hubiera creado un plan para protegerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto temes?

La voz deformada Arteris irrumpió en el silencio con un eco que no lo dejo morir por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué das tu vi da por algo tan insignificante?

—Sabes lo que tus maestros quieren hacer, ellos dest…

—No te hablo a ti —medio giro su cabeza para verla.

Con eso último la joven abrió los ojos como platos captando a quien le estaba dirigiendo la pregunta. Trato de levantarse de sobre la cama, pero su movimiento fue tan brusco que el viscoso amarra se endureció al punto de hacerla caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Quiso ver por la ventana, dirigir su mirada a donde lo hacia su opresor, cerciorarse de que no era Matt quien estuviera en su campo visual.

Tumbada en la cama sin posibilidad de moverse por lo menos en unos cuantos minutos, su corazón se acelero cuando escucho que Matt gritaba desde afuera incitando a salir a su oponente letal.

No quería que Arteris bajara, que lo enfrentara, apretó sus dientes pensando en que estúpido se estaba viendo el rubio. No podía creer que ese fuese su plan, no podía ser uno que el ideara, su característica era ser calculador, sigiloso, un digno estratega. Como se atrevía a solo pararse afuera de la casa e incitar a un suicida.

—Creo que tu novio está dispuesto a darlo todo por ti.

Arteris soltó una carcajada mientras emprendía su camino hacia la salida de la recamara. Pronto la castaña se vio sola en ese recinto.

—Tonto —murmuro con desespero.

Incapaz de moverse se quedo en silencio agudizando el oído para captar los ruidos que se comenzaban a producir afuera. Estaba segura que el dialogo esta rezagado a la nada y solo estaba respondiendo con golpes el uno al otro. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como Matt estaba donde lo quería el numero tres, la calle estaba desierta, todo por la fecha del festival en la ciudad. El lugar perfecto para pelear y no ser molestado.

Rogaba por que Matt saliera victorioso, pudiera que se estuviera enfrentando a uno de los más peligrosos de los suicidas, pero el tenia la misma habilidad que su oponente; podía ganar.

Su mente trabajaba en concentrar toda su energía a sus oídos para captar mejor lo que sucedía afuera, un grito, una risa, golpes, y después de unos minutos disparos secos de ráfagas de energía. Sus sangre dejo de fluir por su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y sus músculos se tensaron del solo hecho de pensar que el primero que diera en el blanco seria el vencedor.

—Vamos, Matt, tu puedes.

—Tranquila, tiene un buen plan.

Aquella voz con tintes de inocencia y madurez capturaron su atención de los sonidos de afuera. Abrió los ojos estupefacta y con temor se giro hacia la entrada de la recamara.

Frente a ella, parado con un ligero temblor en sus piernas, se encontraba Izzy quien le sonreía. Se le acerco con pasos largos y dudosos. No podía creer que el también estuviera en ese lugar, no comprendía cómo es que estaba allí para ayudarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Izzy?

—Matt me trajo para ayudar.

—¿Matt?

Eso no podía ser cierto, el rubio que conocía no dejaría que un novato, menos que eso, se adentrara en una misión de rescate como esa. Sobre todo no podía creer que trajera a quien eligió como protector de la MIT, arriesgando la vida de un inocente y poniendo en peligro por lo que tanto han luchado. No eran acciones de Matt.

—Es muy inteligente, sabía que me toparía con esto —el pelirrojo apunto a las cosas en los brazos y piernas de su amiga— Por eso me dio este artefacto.

Izzy saco de su mochila negra un tubo alargado que se iba achicando de un extremo a otro. Lo giro y de la punta una luz naranja brillo como la panza de una luciérnaga. La coloco en la superficie dura que oprimía de la castaña y en unos cuantos segundos se fue haciendo viscosa y al final liquida; liberando a su amiga.

La castaña sintió la libertad en sus manos, pero su pecho seguía oprimido por el nervio de lo que sucedía afuera y el hecho de tener a Izzy en esa habitación.

—Venga, debemos irnos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Este es el plan de Matt, abandonarlo?

—Sí, vámonos.

Le tomo de la mano y la condujo afuera de la recamara para llevarla por el pasillo que los llevaría hacia las escaleras. Tomada por sorpresa e impactada la castaña se dejo llevar hasta la cocina de la casa en ruinas.

Se detuvieron cerca de la salida trasera, el pelirrojo hecho un vistazo por entre las que el imaginaba eran cortinas para ver que el patio trasero estuviera libre. Entorno su vista por el largo del jardín tratando de no perder algún detalle que pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa al salir. Desde el frente se escucho un fuerte golpe y una especie de explosión ligera, el estruendo hizo que la castaña volviera en sí.

—¡Matt! —su voz sonaba angustiada.

Se llevo la mano al pecho y trato de ir en ayuda del rubio, pero una mano sujeto fuerte la suya deteniéndola de avanzar. El pelirrojo la miro con unos ojos tristes que le indicaban que no era lo correcto, por más que no se viera de esa manera.

—Tenemos el tiempo medido —susurró—. Hay que darnos prisa.

Mimi se quedo mirando por la puerta de la cocina que daba a un pasillo que conducía hacia la entrada principal, por unos segundos dudo en seguir al pelirrojo, pero ella confiaba en Matt. No era tonto, sabia de lo que era capaz, y si el tenia a Izzy haciendo ese trabajo era porque confiaba en que lo llevaría a cabo.

Con un pesar en su corazón se dio media vuelta y agarró la mano de Izzy con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Pudo sentir como esto le apeno a su compañero, y lo dejo helado por unos segundos que ella tomo la iniciativa. Coloco su pulgar en donde debería ir un picaporte, con un apenas audible pitido la puerta se abrió. Izzy recupero la postura reconociendo que no era momento de estar en otras cosas. Salieron de la casa y cruzaron con velocidad el jardín sin detenerse a mirar atrás, incluso cuando unos fuertes chillidos retumbaron por toda la cuadra.

_Sé que puedes, Matt._

**10**

Herido, sangrando, fatigado. Estaba mermando su rendimiento en el enfrentamiento contra el numero tres, que estaba en mejor condición que él. Arteris era un formidable contrincante, pero podía contra sus ataques, ya lo había enfrentado un par de veces y en todas salió victorioso. Esa noche no sería la excepción.

Su parte izquierda del cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear en síntoma de la anterior explosión, que aun cuando logró esquivar la onda expansiva le arremetió en su costado lanzándolo lejos. Numero tres lanzó una granada para aturdir fue una suerte que en ese momento tuviera los reflejos para esquivarla antes de su explosión. Pero desafortunadamente si lo había afecto un poco.

—Eres excelente, deberías haberte unido a los suicidas.

—¿Unirme a un grupo de maricas? No, gracias, estoy mejor por mi cuenta.

—Esa actitud no te ha llevado a nada —esa voz sonaba diferente a la que conocía el rubio—, mira donde te encuentras. Lejos de tu casa, regresando a la casa que tanto dolor te recuerda.

—Yo tengo mis ideales firmes, no me vendo como otros.

—No me vengas con éticas baratas, sabes perfecto que esto no lo hacemos por placer —se detuvo un momento y corrigió—, no del todo —soltó una carcajada—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que ser un suicida significa. Nuestro apodo no es porque matamos, lleva un contexto mayor.

—Lo reconozco, son obligados hacer este trabajo, pero eso no los justifica.

—La invitación está hecha, te puede salvar por ahora de la muerte —la voz con esa distorsión y el tono sombrío que agrego aumento lo siniestro del personaje—. Aunque tú sabes que eso en ti es inevitable.

Matt suspiro rendido ante la idea que surcaba en su mente. Las palabras de Arteris eran ciertas, verídicas, el también era un suicida y eso jamás le importe porque estaba cuidando lo que más quería.

—¿Qué decides?

—Vivir un días más para pelear.

—Estúpido.

Arteris dio un paso para volver al ataque cuando un fuerte chillido irrumpió por toda la cuadra, comenzando por la casa donde estaban. Del patio delantero de las residencias emergían del césped amarillo unos postes cilíndricos que pitaban y en su punta mostraban una luz blanca y roja por cada lado. Era el sistema de alarma que tenia cada residencia contra robos o daños.

Matt aprovecho la distracción de su oponente y lanzo en su dirección una granada, Arteris fue ágil pero no tanto. La granada estallo en una cortina de humo que lo envolvió por completo impidiéndole toda visibilidad. Con el ruido tan fuerte, y el humo impidiendo su visión, no se percato que Matt ya había echado a correr por el pasillo de la casa conjunta.

Cuando el humo se disipo Arteris se vio solo en el patio. Rodeado de luces rojas y blancas, solo en el largo de la calle que pronto se vio repleta de patrullas. Automóviles azules flotaban en su dirección. Apretó su puño al pensar que el que cayó en la trampa había sido él, porque cuando volteo a la ventana de la habitación, donde tenía a Mimí, estalló en mil pedazos llamando la atención de los oficiales.

—Buena jugada, Matt.

**11**

Corrieron hasta que sus pies dieron rendimiento, con fatiga y respiración agitada se detuvieron varias cuadras alejadas del enfrentamiento. Izzy quería mostrarse con mejor condición cuando vio a la castaña solo tomar un par de bocanadas de aire y recuperarse. Le tomo varios minutos recuperarse, pero cuando lo consiguió vio como Mimi se le acercaba y lo tomaba de los hombros.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Se apeno al ser ella quien se preocupara sobre su bienestar en vez de que fuese al revés. Él fue quien la rescato, ella era la que estuvo prisionera, y a pesar de ello la preocupada era la castaña.

—No puedo creer que te haya traído hasta acá —la escucho molesta—. Te expuso a un gran peligro.

—Yo fui el que decidió venir —atajó sorprendiendo a la castaña—No culpes a Matt por esto, el fue el primero que se opuso a la idea.

—Pero..

—No podía dejar que el solo viniera a rescatarte, yo también soy tu amigo —se armo de valor para confesar su pena—. Uno que te abandono cuando te capturaron.

Armado de valor e impulsado por la idea de que Mimi lo viera con un niño soltó lo que tenia dentro, al escucharse molesto bajo ligeramente el rostro, pero sin dejar de ver a su amiga que de la nada saco una tierna sonrisa.

La castaña suavizo su agarre de los hombros y no dejaba de sonreír, se sonrojo al ver esa dulce sonrisa que tantas veces le dedico. Solo que esa ocasión era especial. Sin previo aviso la vio ir hacia su rostro para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por venir.

—No… hay… de que —no supo que decir.

Su mirada se cruzó con la marrón de su amiga, bajo esa luz de luna pudo jurar que las facciones de la castaña se magnificaron a un nivel de belleza angelical. El solo hecho de pensarlo se sonrojo a tal punto que Mimi soltó una risita que se le contagio.

—¿Dónde veremos a Matt?

La mención del rubio hizo que su felicidad se opacara un tanto, se había olvidado de su compañero. Miro por el hombro de la castaña en dirección a donde ocurrió el rescate, esperaba de corazón que Matt lograra salir victorioso y pudiera huir antes de que las autoridades de la ciudad arribaran a la casa.

—No me dio una dirección, contaba que te rescataría y tú me guiarías.

La castaña observo como el pelirrojo sacaba de su pantalón un pequeño pedazo rectangular plano de color azulado obscuro, uno que solo se puede ver en el anochecer a la orilla del mar. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, el plan de Matt tenía un seguro contra errores. Ese pedazo era su codificador del reloj, el que le permitía viajar a otros mundos conocidos, como una agenda electrónica donde tenías tus contactos. Mimi lo tomo de la palma del pelirrojo y lo sujeto temblorosa, el rubio tenía ese plan marcado con dos posibilidades, y uno era que no lograría escaparse de Arteris.

Izzy por su lado se quedo quieto sin comprender nada, solo le entregaron ese pedazo de metal y no tuvo mayor respuesta. Se limito a seguir al pie de la letra lo que su compañero le indicaba, sin cuestionar ni dudar, todo eso era tan ajeno para él que incluso su curiosidad se veía rebasada.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Ese tonto —murmuró con dolor—. Se a donde tenemos que ir.

Sin pensar volvieron a tomarse de la mano y salieron corriendo en una dirección desconocida para el pelirrojo que a partir de ese punto no sabía qué hacer. El plan estaba trazado en una línea donde lograban rescatar a la castaña, después de eso ella tomaría las riendas. Matt demostró tener una confianza ciega en su amiga, en que sabría que hacer una vez que le entregaran el codificador. Izzy se quedó asombrado por esa forma de conocerse el uno al otro, cuando vio que su amiga tomaba la situación lo corroboro. Ella sabía a dónde ir.

Para su buena suerte no tuvieron que correr mucho, llegaron a una calle amplia, avenida por lo que su forma, buscaron una cabina rectangular y se introdujeron en ella. Le explico Mimí que ese era un _traslador_, el nombre podía dar entender otra cosa, un viaje por teleportación afloro en la mente del pelirrojo. Estuvo alejado de lo que en realidad se trataba, la castaña se acerco a un aparato y siguió una secuencia de pasos. Al terminar de presionar la pantalla holográfica el piso bajo sus pies se comenzó a mover, las esquinas se transformaron en un líquido y comenzaron a correr contra la gravedad envolviéndolos en una esfera.

—No temas, esto es como el tren subterráneo de casa.

Eso para nada era como estar en el tren que lo llevaba del instituto a su casa, no había similitud alguna, el tren no daba miedo. Cuando estuvieron envueltos por el liquido este se dosifico, hubo un bajo como un ascensor y se comenzaron a mover. Con el sentimiento de claustrofobia recibió con placer como las paredes frías de la esfera proyectaban las calles por las que transitaban. Veían los edificios, personas caminando, el cielo negro y un destello a lo lejos que conocía perfecto; un relámpago.

El viaje duro diez minutos cuando al sentir una subida brusca la esfera se deshizo el mismo modo en cómo se formo. Quedaron en una caseta similar a la que entraron minutos antes. Salieron por la puerta automática. Se encontraban en otra zona de la ciudad, una envuelta en rascacielos inmensos que se perdían de la vista, la ciudad tenía un apunta aun más futurista.

Mimí lo apresuro conduciéndolo por una calle conjunta y mencionándole cual edificio era su objetivo. La edificación que le apunto con su dedo índice era uno de los más altos y con una estructura que parecía que cualquier brisa lo derribaría.

Entraron al edificio, no hubo portero que lo atendiera ni algún botones que quisiera llevar su equipaje. El lobby era solo un triangulo equilátero de buenas dimensiones con sus paredes repletas de rectángulos dorados.

—Entremos el que está marcado con el doce.

Busco dicha puerta, todas tenían una marca en la parte superior, ninguno era un número. Se limito solo a seguir a la castaña que con paso seguro se acerco a uno de los rectángulos. Su asombro radico cuando del rectángulo contiguo salió una pareja que sonreía y hablaba sobre una situación graciosa, logro entenderlos porque aun tenía el aparato que Matt le entregó.

La joven levanto su mano y pronuncio una palabra en ese idioma tan peculiar, un pentágono se dibujo al costado de la puerta, en su interior aparecían esos dibujos que eran letras y números para la población de ese universo. Apretó un par la castaña y la puerta se cristalizo.

—Vas —le invito ir primero.

—No podre pasar.

—Este lugar es muy diferente del que vienes, confía, pasa.

Impulsado por la sola confianza que tenía en la castaña dio un paso hacia la puerta cristalina y granular, puso su mano en la superficie tibia y sintió como lo jaloneaba hacia adentro. Primero fue su brazo derecho, seguido de la mitad de su cuerpo superior y terminando con sus piernas.

Al pasar por esa puerta se vio en un lobby como él conocía, uno con la pinta de un hotel, con mesas, sofás, una cascada como decoración, un recibidor, un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Para la hora el lugar estaba muy vivo, personas iban y venían. Al poco de cruzar lo alcanzo la castaña.

—Impresionante, ¿no crees?

Se quedo Hipnotizado con la ventana enorme a lado de la cascada, estaba viendo las nubes aglomeradas y densas sobre el cristal, se fascinó al ver como un relámpago pasaba de un lado a otro. Se pregunto en qué piso se encontraban, pero por lo que sus ojos observaban podía decir que muy alto.

—Vayamos a la habitación.

Escuchar eso como una proposición hizo que sus mejillas ardieran, agradeció que la castaña ya estuviera caminando hacia el corredor de su izquierda. La siguió un par de pasos atrás, las puertas eran ya más normales, un pedazo con textura de madera marcaba la entrada de cada habitación. Lo diferente es que estas se abrían desplazándose hacia arriba.

El deseo de poder estar en ese universo como visitante volvió a su pecho, pero se vio oprimido enseguida; no estaba para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Cuando encontraron su puerta y entraron se dio cuenta que la definición de habitación no era para nada correcto. El lugar era como una casa de dos pisos con todos los lujos de una _pent-house_. Lo primero que vio fue una amplia sala bien decorada con sofás de todos los tamaños, una enorme ventana que cubría los dos pisos mostraba el mismo cielo nubloso, a su derecha un comedor con una mesa alargada y a su derecha un bar se alzaba con elegancia. Ese seguro era la casa donde habían vivido Matt y Mimí cuando vivieron en ese mundo.

Su amiga se fue directa a un sofá individual y se dejo caer, subió sus piernas y las doblo para mayor comodidad. Estaba seria y pensativa, solo viendo ese pedazo de metal que le entrego por parte del rubio. Lo miraba atenta como no deseando no tenerlo en sus manos, luego paso sus ojos a su reloj, ese de color rosa que jamás vio que se quitara. En ese momento sabia la razón, y al ver cómo funcionaba el de Matt supo que era lo mismo con el de Mimí.

—Bonita casa —trato de alejarla de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, es un regalo que nos hicieron.

—¿Quién?

—Mi padre —la voz de Matt sonó al momento en que aparecía atreves de la puerta.

Mimi salto del sofá con una alegría que jamás le había conocido, corrió a toda velocidad y rodeo con sus brazos al rubio. Izzy no supo porque, pero desvió la mirada cuando los vio abrazarse. Se comenzaron a decir cosas en otro idioma, uno que su traductor no le daba acceso para comprender, y eso lo lamento.

El abrazo duro un par de minutos solo para separarse un poco y recibir un regaño por parte de la castaña. Esta vez hablando en el idioma con que sus padres le enseñaron de pequeño y que no necesitaba ningún traductor.

—No debiste despegarte de esto —le recriminaba con ese pedazo metálico—. Es sacrilegio lo que has hecho, sabes que has roto la primera regla.

—Estoy seguro que Arteris te quito el tuyo, lo hubieras necesitado más que yo —se defendió el rubio—. Con mí codificador y el MIT que tiene Izzy podrías huir y esconderte.

—Nunca me hubiera ido sin ti.

—Sabes bien que sí.

La castaña miró con recelo al rubio que no parecía ser afectado por esa mirada dura y llena de dolor. Izzy se empezó a sentir fuera de lugar, el tercero en discordia.

Esa unión que mostraban le resulto diferente a todo acto de cercanía que pudiera haber visto en el instituto. El factor de _perder_ y _muerte_ serian un agregado para que incluso el rubio se mostrara más abierto a mostrar sus emociones. Lo que no se podía negar era esa unión especial que entre ambos se tenían, forjado con las llamas de las experiencias vividas como la que acababan de vivir, y el conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo. No se podía competir con algo como eso, ellos eran uno solo, se notaba a leguas.

Discreto se dirigió al sofá y tomo lugar en uno de los sillones alargados. Nada en ese mundo tenía la textura de telas, madera, o cualquier material conocido. Estaba suave la superficie, acolchada como una nube blanca.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo —felicitó el rubio al sentarse a su lado—. Eres un hombre valiente e inteligente.

—Hice lo que se necesitaba —se encogió de hombros luchando por no ver la mirada de Mimi que se sentaba frente suya.

—No seas modesto —la voz de la castaña sonó como un suave cantico en sus oídos— No cualquiera superaría el hecho de saber que se puede viajar a otros mundos paralelos y enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

—En eso tiene razón, Mimi, es asombroso como has asimilado todo tan rápido.

Eso era un hecho que ni el mismo lograba entender, otra persona no creería lo que estaba viviendo, quedaría choqueado por el viaje dimensional e incluso no se hubiera arriesgado ir por una persona que apenas y conocía. Pero ese no era él, siempre se sintió fuera de lugar, comprendiendo y asimilando lo que otros no podían, estaba impulsado por el hecho de conocer y no defraudar.

Ligeramente elevo sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la castaña que le miraba con atención, y para no variar sus labios rosados dibujaban una sonrisa. Pudiera que otra razón lo estuviera motivando a seguir, a romper esa barrera del miedo y la incertidumbre. No soporto la mirada de su amiga y se paso a una dura y calculadora, azul como el cielo matutino y fría como el invierno gélido.

—Seguro está cansado —habló Matt—. Las recamaras están arriba, elige la que gustes.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Sé lo que es viajar por primera vez, no te avergüences, es normal.

Sus músculos imploraban por aceptar la invitación, desde el ataque en el laboratorio habían estado tensos, y solo estando en ese sofá pudieron relajarse. Su cerebro era otro quien solicitaba a su boca soltar un _de acuerdo_, de hecho todo su cuerpo excepto un aparte de su pecho solicitaban un buen y merecido descanso.

—Bien, por donde subo.

—Yo te guio.

—¡NO! —escupió sin pensar aquella negativa tomando por sorpresa a la castaña que le miro anonadada. Avergonzado por su comportamiento se inclino hacia adelante y expresó su disculpa— Lo siento, no quise sonar mal. No quiero incomodarlos, con que solo me digan por donde subo está más que bien.

Mimi se quedo en silencio solo observándolo, su rostro seguía mostrando ese desanimado por negarse a ser acompañado. En todo el tiempo de conocerse nunca había mostrado esa parte de si, la que se dejaba influenciar por los nervios, y no entendía porque tuvieron que salir en ese momento.

Con la culpa creciendo como una semilla en su corazón se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se rasco la parte trasera. No encontraba que palabras decir para borrar la expresión dolida de la castaña, que no tenia porque tener, no era como si su desprecio fuese el peor que pudiera recibir. No conocía bien al rubio, por lo que no aseguraba que en algún momento de sus vidas la hubiera despreciado; si es que se podida describir con esa palabra.

—Deja que ella te guie —habló sin importancia Matt— No entenderás como funciona nuestras _escaleras_.

Admitía que no conocía como funcionaba el noventa y nueve por ciento de todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese lugar. Se giro a la castaña que impasible esperaba su respuesta.

—Bien.

—Sígueme.

Esa vez Mimi no parecía ser la dulce de siempre, no se notaba molesta pero tampoco contenta. La siguió hasta una esquina de la sala, en el punto donde el piso cambia de forma. Le pidió que se colocara a su lado en ese pequeño recuadro y presiono un punto en la pared; un círculo rojo. El cuadro se elevo del piso flotando y subiendo hasta el segundo piso. Se conecto con la esquina del piso superior y con un pitido indico que podían pasar. Mimi fue la primera seguido del pelirrojo.

La castaña le dijo que lo siguiera por el pasillo que se mostraba al otro lado de la sala de televisión en la que estaban. Antes de seguirla se giro hacia el recuadro que los llevo hasta allí y alzo una ceja. No tenía nada de ciencia.

Alcanzo a su amiga al final del pasillo, le indico que todas las puertas eran habitaciones y que podía elegir cual quisiera. Se acerco al más cercano, no era como si se fuese aponer exigente, lo único que necesitaba era una buena cama y silencio.

—Descansa, Izzy —le tomo de la mano y la acaricio—. Fuiste muy valiente, gracias.

Sonrojado sostuvo su mirada y tomo valor para contestar.

—Eres mi amiga, no te podía abandonar.

La puerta se alzo dándole paso a su habitación, se adentró y antes de que la puerta se cerrara la chica le saco la lengua y le guiño el ojo antes de partir. Eso le indico que estaba todo en orden y agradecía sus palabras.

Con una sonrisa que se dibujo cuando ya nadie lo veía se dirigió a la cama y se dejo caer. Su corazón latía con un singular palpité, su mente grabó ese agradecimiento en su memoria y su piel guardo el tacto de sus manos unidas. Dejándose embargar por la felicidad el sueño no se hizo esperar, alejándolo de cualquier realidad se perdió en otro mundo ajeno. Los sueños de aquella noche no serian de estudios o lectura, la noche pintaba para ser alegre y emocionante.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me han comentado, por falta de tiempo no he podido responderles personalmente para agradecerles, pero en serio sus comentarios me motivan. con respecto al nuevo capitulo vamos conociendo un poco más de los personajes y a lo que va todo esto... espero disfruten de la lectura.<em>

_Aviso: Me tendrán que tener paciencia para el siguiente capitulo ya que lo que estoy alcanzando lo que tengo avanzado y que por falta de tiempo no he podido continuar... así que espero no se me desesperen n.n_

_Au Revoir._


	4. Propuesta

**12**

Estaba exhausto por la batalla que llevo contra uno de los peores rivales que pudiera enfrentar. Sus músculos aun tensos gritaban por un baño con agua caliente y una buena cena. Sus ojos pedían ser cerrados y no volver abrirse hasta estar recuperados. Pero nada de eso lo apartaría de lo que seguía, necesitaba hablar con Mimi en privado, y es solo se podría ahora que el pelirrojo estaba en la habitación.

La vio bajar por esa plancha que hacia función de elevador, noto a la lejanía que el semblante de su amiga era uno de una felicidad que hace tiempo no presenciaba. Bajo un poco la cabeza y exhalo un tanto molesto. La vio ir hacia donde aún seguía sentado y se dejo caer a nada de su cuerpo, subiendo las piernas y doblándolas bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Ha elegido habitación?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Verla así de contenta solo le producía que él lo estuviera, desde hace tiempo que eso venía sucediendo, su felicidad radicaba en la de ella. Lo negó por un tiempo, lo quiso evadir por otro tanto, pero al final fue vencido por esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan pura e inocente. No lograba que fuera posible que después de tanto ella siguiera siendo como siempre, si, lo admitía, no era la débil muchachita que conoció a los diez años. Hoy día Mimi era una chica fuerte, endurecida por las experiencias vividas en esos últimos años, había recibido golpe tras golpe y aun así no perdió su esencia.

La admiraba por completo por ser lo que él aparentaba, por no dejarse cambiar ante la adversidad y mantener siempre en alto la cabeza. Firme a su creencia, fiel a sus sentimientos.

Adoraba verla feliz, y no quería que eso cambiara y menos ser él quien lo hiciera, pero necesitaba hablar. En esas últimas horas sucedieron cosas que necesitaban ser explicada, y sobre todo, ver que paso seguía ahora que habían sido encontrados de nuevo.

—Mimi.

—Tuve que hacerlo.

Si algo los caracterizaba, si algo los había unido tanto, eso era la manera en saber lo que el otro pensaba. Tal grado de conocerse lo había sacado de tantos embrollos en el pasado, y unido en lazo especial en otros.

—Entregarle el _MIT_ a ese muchacho fue una falta a ti.

—Confió en Izzy.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que has visto en él?

La castaña bajo su rostro en un ángulo que le permitió ver que dibujaba una sonrisa, esa que uno tiene cuando recuerda algo lindo y especial. Su corazón sintió un vuelco ya que por primera vez no sabía que estaba pensando su amiga, y su mente lleno esa falta con suposiciones no gratas.

—Ya veo —destrabó con pesar.

—¿Disculpa?

Mimí levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el de su amigo que le miraba directo a sus ojos grandes y marrones. Siendo una mujer leyó con exactitud la expresión en Matt y lo unió con sus palabras llegando a la respuesta de lo que quiso dar entender.

—No, espera, no es lo que piensas.

—Explícate.

—Izzy es un gran chico, muy avanzado para su mundo —la castaña comenzó a explicar como si estuviera hablando con un profesor que la había regañado y quería excusarse por su falta—. Está desarrollando una investigación de inteligencia artificial que incluso en este mundo no existe aun.

Eso era mucho decir, estaban en el que se consideraba el segundo universo avanzado sobre los demás, solo por detrás de Tierra Prima. Escuchar que el pelirrojo, durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, estuviera desarrollando una teoría sobre inteligencia artificial al nivel de sorprender a Mimí ya era algo que se tenía que tomar en cuenta; que no habían presenciado en un buen tiempo.

—Confió en que él nos pueda ayudar con la _transfusión_.

—¿Estás segura que es eso?

—Por supuesto, no veo que otra cosa pueda ser.

Su voz sonaba sincera sin dejos de mentiras, pero sus miradas, su expresión corporal no le podían mentir. Aquellas palabras tenía un trasfondo mayor que no le permitían ser sincera, eso le irrito por dentro de una manera que no quería admitir que podían ser celos.

—Sé lo que has hecho —apartó su rostro a otro lado—. Lo vi en su cuello cuando lo desperté.

—Solo lo hice para que pudiera ayudarte.

—Y lo ha hecho.

—No de la manera que deseaba.

—¿Y el _MIT_?

Mimí comenzó a temblar, eso solo lo hacía por dos razones y esa noche era los nervios.

—A nadie, absolutamente a nadie le has confiado el _MIT _—su voz dura se fue apagando—, incluso a mí.

—Ya te explique.

No la quería voltear a ver, si lo hacia se dejaría influenciar por su tierna mirada y no pensaría objetivamente. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no lo estaba haciendo, se estaba dejando influenciar por las emociones al mismo modo que su amiga. No podían darse ese lujo, estaba pactado, pero les era imposible; eran humanos.

La castaña se acomodó en su costado y le tomo de las manos para entrelazarla con las suyas. El contacto con su suave piel enardeció esa flama de que ese cariño ya no solo fuera para él, que esa suavidad otro la pudiera disfrutar. Sacudió su cabeza como espantando algún mosquito, no debía pensar en esas cosas y debía enfocarse. Él era el experimentado, el paladín que debía mantenerse frio para salvar a su castaña del mal que los amenazaba.

—Le inyecte adrenalina condensada para que pudiera asimilar todo sin temor —habló tan cerca de su oído que se estremeció—. Yo solo quería que fueras a otro universo y con Izzy empezaras todo el proceso que por años hemos querido terminar.

—Lo planeaste bien.

En su mente se fue armando el rompecabezas a las palabras de su amiga; que inyectara a Izzy con adrenalina era para lo que mencionó y poder viajar juntos a otro universo. Que le lograra quitar al numero tres su dispositivo de comunicación, el pedazo rectangular que le dejo a Izzy, les daría un tiempo mayor para huir y que Arteris no diera aviso a los demás suicidas. Lo único fuera de lugar era que se desprendiera del _MIT_, ese pequeño pedazo circular de metal que a nadie le confiaba. Sonaba lógico que lo entregara porque creía en que el pelirrojo los podría ayudar, pero, le dolía no ser a quien se lo entregara.

Mimí lo cuidaba con su vida, el único recuerdo viviente de lo que era su vida antes de que todo empeorara. Tenían el pacto de que si ella caía presa destruiría el dispositivo sin titubear, dejando todo a la deriva y salvando de momento el día. Nunca imagino que encontraría a quien pudiera confiárselo.

—¿Por qué no se lo has pedido aun?

—Por el hecho de lo que hemos vivido.

—Se sincera, ¿te gusta el pelirrojo?

—No, no se a que viene todo eso —la castaña le apretó fuerte de las manos—. Lo que planee cuando me atraparon fue muy rápido, hice lo que creí mejor.

Ese era su código: hacer lo necesario para la misión. Sin titubear, ni dudas que pudieran poner en peligro por lo que tantos han perecido y otros han sido capturados. Se tenía que ser de mente ágil, idear un plan en segundo ante una situación adversa, y nadie mejor que la castaña.

—Eres muy inteligente —se giro para quedar a centímetros del rostro de su amiga— Sin ti hace mucho que ya hubiéramos sido capturados.

—Eso no es cierto —le sonrió— Si hemos llegado tan lejos es gracias a ti.

El silencio se adueño de la sala, la joven se recargo en el hombro del rubio y se quedaron juntos pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta ese momentos. No habían tenido el momento para pensar donde habían estado minutos antes, no hasta que estuvieron en esa calma.

La casa donde rescataron a Mimí, el lugar con más sangre querida derramada por los suicidad, el punto de inflexión que los condujo a huir por los universos. Sus corazones latían juntos ante los recuerdos, presionados por la tristeza y el dolor, estrujados por la memoria del ayer.

— Hablando de osados—le devolvió su codificador— esto es tuyo.

Lo tomó con su mano para pasar el metal entre sus dedos. Su plan no tuvo que llegar al punto de que Mimí tuviera que huir con Izzy, dejándolo atrás por ser capturado. Estaba contento de haber salido avante.

—Por cierto, me dolió tu comentario de antes.

—Solo dije lo que es cierto.

—No te hubiese abandonado —le tomo de las mejillas para que no huyera—. ¿Entiendes?

Esa expresión con una convicción firme sin un titubeo en su voz le reanimó, por dentro su miedo se asfixio con las palabras. Por esa noche lo creería, por ese instante dejaría que esa voz lo convenciera. Porque si era realista, ellos tenían una prioridad en donde él podía caer, pero ella no.

—¿Ahora que sigue, Matt?

—Si lo que dices es cierto sobre Izzy —sujeto con fuerza la mano de su amiga—, terminar con todo esta locura.

**13**

Una mañana nacía como una nueva promesa de vida, con el cielo naranja tiñendo los cielos y aguas del mismo color. El fresco de la mañana era como una amante ferviente que te espera para acariciarte y desearte los bueno días, y las nubes blancas en lo alto surcando el cielo como ángeles que se cercioran de que hoy tengas un buen día.

La castaña se estiro en un gesto de recuperar su movilidad perdida por la noche, respiro hondo sintiendo lo bello de un nuevo amanecer. Pocos días eran tan hermosos como ese que se pintaba atreves de su ventana como un recuadro pintado por el mejor y más famoso pintor. Ella creía que todo eso tenía que tener algún autor, una mente maestra que en su infinita sabiduría creara la vida como una obra teatral perfecta con escenografías exquisitas.

Incorporada sobre su cama se quedó observando unos minutos los montes, arboles y cielo que se dibujaban por su ventana. Un día como es no podía augurar nada malo, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

—Buen día, señorita Tachikawa.

Una voz robótica le dio el buen día y un holograma se proyecto a los pies de su cama. Una mujer de una edad cercana a los treinta le sonreía desde su lugar.

—¿Desea que le prepare la bañera?

—Te lo agradecería, INA.

La mujer de un color azul con textura como pixeleada asintió y desapareció para volver unos segundos después.

—Su padre desea verla a las diez en el laboratorio.

—¿Hoy? ¿No se supone que tendríamos el día libre?

—Me acaba de confirmar que hay unos asuntos que atender sobre los nuevos prototipos.

La castaña se quedo por un momento seria, su padre era conocido por estar casado con su profesión, y que pasara mucho tiempo tratando con el proyecto Orión como su prioridad ante cualquier otro asunto. Sin embargo, en sus años de vida su padre jamás dejo pasar un día de descanso, porque así como sabía que su investigación era importante reconocía que el descanso era parte fundamental. Y eso lo adoraba, porque de pequeña anhelaba con fervor esos días en que tenía a su padre solo para ella.

Le pidió a INA que le dijera a su padre que estaría a la hora marcada en el laboratorio, la inteligencia artificial desapareció acatando la orden y dejo a la castaña sola en su habitación. Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la ventana, se coloco en el marco para ver como el sol se alzaba en por lo alto del cielo para retomar su reinado. Adoraba su habitación, la que se encontraba del lado hermoso como le decía, prefería ver la naturaleza que la ciudad que se alzaba a su espalda.

Una vez que le dio el aviso la inteligencia artificial de que la bañera estaba lista, se fue al baño para relajarse en la comodidad del agua; en realidad era una solución azul rey un poco más densa que el agua. Le gusto que la humanidad encontrara aquella manera de limpieza para el cuerpo, el agua estuvo por terminarse y con esa solución evitaron que se acabara, dando oportunidad a los científicos de poder crear más de ese líquido vital.

No todo en la tecnología de su época era malo, solo que pensaba que se estaban alejando de lo que su mundo en verdad era. Perdían el objeto de su belleza.

—INA.

—Diga, señorita.

—Podrías solicitarle a Sora que confirme nuestra comida de esta tarde.

—Con gusto.

Estando envuelta solo en una toalla se dirigió al cuarto de cambio, el cual solo consistía en un pequeño rectángulo con una pantalla en la pared negra; las otras tres eran plateadas. Se quito la toalla quedando desnuda y entro al cuarto. En la pantalla apareció un menú con imágenes de la ropa que tenia disponible. Pasaba por cada una y si alguna le llamaba la atención apretaba el pequeño botón morado que decía "modo prueba". Una proyección de la prenda se dibujaba en el contorno de su cuerpo donde debería estar colocada.

Pasado unos diez minutos de prueba encontró lo apropiado, una blusa blanca con bordes en negro, un pantalón obscuro y unas zapatillas que daban juego. Se miro en el espejo de su recamara y se vio hermosa, no era por presumir su belleza, pero reconocía que era una joven de buen ver.

—INA, prepárame el vehículo dos.

—Vehículo alistado para su partida.

—Gracias.

La joven se encontró con el vehículo elegido en el porche. Frente una figura metálica lisa y ovalada con unos vidrios polarizados le esperaba a unos metros. Se acercó y con su huella dactilar colocada en un punto específico del vehículo provoco que este dibujara una línea y se abriera la puerta. Se adentro y acomodo en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Destino? —pregunto una voz mecánica.

—Conducción Manual.

—Conducción manual activada.

La castaña era de las pocas personas que aun le gustaba hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta y no dejárselo a las maquinas. Encendió la radio y mientras alistaba todo para su partida escucho el noticiero, hablaban sobre las acciones del alto consejo y del grupo conocido como los suicidas. Al escuchar aquel nombre de la organización la castaña rodo sus ojos con desprecio, la comunidad estaba admirada con ese grupo de asesinos, los veían como héroes cuando la realidad era otra.

Cambio de estación para no escuchar más sobre las idioteces que sus líderes estaban haciendo en aquellos días. Echo andar el vehículo y se perdió en la carretera que tenía a unos metros de su casa, viviendo a las afueras de la ciudad le tomaría unos cuarenta minutos llegar al laboratorio. Quería saber que era lo que su padre en un día como ese necesitaba aclarar, sin saber que esa tarde todo cambiara.

Su vida no sería la misma.

**14**

Con el nuevo amanecer sus ojos se abrieron para dar la bienvenida a lo que creyó un sueño y se volvió realidad. Se incorporo en la cama para estirarse, aquella cama era tan suave que durmió plácidamente como nunca creyó hacerlo antes. Bostezo, entorno la mirada y se encontró con el vacio de la habitación. Quiso saber la hora, pero no encontró nada que se la indicara, todo estaba amueblado con extraños objetos que jamás imagino y por consecuencia no sabía usar.

Se levanto solo para volver a estirarse, relajar esos músculos que el día anterior estuvieron tensos y duros. Giro con su cadera hizo un par de flexiones, respiro hondo y decidió salir de la habitación.

Desde el segundo piso, por la sala se paro en el barandal que no permitía caer al primer piso, estaba en una especie de balcón. Bajo su vista y vio en el comedor a Mimí y Matt desayunando cómodamente, charlaban sobre algo que no alcanzaba escuchar, y en un momento la joven sonrió. Era como ver a una pareja recién casada, donde el esposo se disponía ir a trabajar y su esposa se quedaría un momento antes de también salir a su trabajo.

Bajo por ese recuadro que utilizo la noche anterior, siguió los pasas que vio usar a Mimi. Con paso lento camino hasta llegar hasta la mesa donde la pareja, que lo vio sentarse en la silla más alejada. Matt como siempre frio le dedico una mirada desinteresada, en tanto, la castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Descansaste bien?

—Mentiría si dijera que no dormí bien —el pelirrojo buscaba algo en la mesa que le pareciera comestible, todo resultaba extraño—. La cama de este mundo es simplemente, reconfortante.

—Es bueno que durmieras bien, pero ahora tenemos algo que decirte —escupió con tono sombrío el rubio.

—Matt.

—Tenemos el tiempo sobre nosotros, Mimi, no hay tiempo que perder.

La castaña se quedo mirando a su compañero con sus facciones endurecidas, que después de unos segundos se suavizaron y con un movimiento de cabeza acepto la realidad.

—Sospecho que me involucrare más en su cruzada.

—No sospechas mal —con una media sonrisa Matt se levanto de su lugar—. Te necesitamos, tu eres la opción viable para terminar todo esto.

—Me gustaría ayudar, pero como piensan hacerlo si no me han contado bien su historia —el pelirrojo reto con la mirada al rubio—. Necesito detalles, no solo la superficie de lo que ahora me involucran.

Matt y Mimi se miraron y después volvieron su atención al pelirrojo que esperaba a que le explicaran todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—El _MIT_ que te entregue —hablo Mimi— es la investigación que mi padre por años desarrollo.

.—La solución al problema que los _Reizeit_ ocasionaron —completo Matt.

—¿La destrucción de universos.

Ambos asintieron.

—¿Qué solución es?

—La quinta dimensión.

A palabras de la castaña, tanto ella como su padre y otros tantos no creían que la solución del alto consejo. Asesinar a los _reizeit_ lo tachaban como una barbarie, una manera nada practica para salvar universos. El padre de Mimi comenzó a desarrollar un método neuronal que bloquearía la habilidad que poseían aquellas personas que mediante sueños viajaban por los universos.

No solo era esa la solución, si no que el alto consejo proclamo criminales a todo quien tuviera la habilidad de la perdición, como lo llamaron, pactando sentencia de muerte. Para salvar inocentes de ser asesinados, y los inocentes que fueron destruidos por los verdaderos culpables; los universos destruidos.

—La quinta dimensión es la que conocemos como aquella que nos permitirá viajar en el tiempo —explico una castaña consternada por sus recuerdos—. Podremos evitar que los universos sean destruidos sin tener que influir directamente en ellos.

—Suena muy loco, pero es una buena solución —Izzy no encontró mejores palabras—, no veo que problema pueda haber para que los persigan.

—El problema radica en que el alto consejero tiene otros planes —Matt puso en la mesa un artefacto que estaba proyectando varias imágenes, en ella apareció la de un sujeto de anteojos y cabellera corta azulada—. Quiere lograr una convergencia, atreves de lo que él llama la trascendencia.

—¿Convergencia? ¿Trascendencia?

Palabras sencillas que implicaban grandes cosas que para su comprensión limitada por su mundo no le dejaba ver más allá.

—La convergencia es la unión de las nueve realidades principales —Mimi hizo que el aparato proyectara un planeta en el que se ramificaban otros nueves, y de esos se ramificaban nueve más así sucesivamente—. El alto consejero quiere unir los nueves universos que rigen a los demás en uno solo.

—¿Y eso como para que?

—Quiere crear un mundo nuevo.

—Solo que la convergencia como tal en nuestra realidades no es lo que se teoriza —Matt apago el aparato dejando todo con la luz natural—. Hacer una implicaría la destrucción de todo, los universos se cancelarían y se colapsaría todo el sistema.

—Y como quiere…

—La trascendencia.

Izzy apenas podía seguir la explicación.

—En nuestro mundo se está trabajando en desarrollar lo que llaman la trascendencia, que no es más que la búsqueda de la inmortalidad atreves de pasar nuestra conciencia al mundo virtual…

No sabría que rostro tenia colocado, pero por como Mimi detuvo su explicación solo le decía que era una que mostraba no poder creer nada, como si estuviera en un sueño.

—El punto es que no está bien lo que quiere hacer el alto consejero —Matt no importaba que no le estuviera siguiendo del todo, solo que comprendiera lo que sería vital para su participación—. Esta asesinando a los Reizeit menos peligrosos para quedar bien con la gente, pero a escondidas captura a los más poderosos para estudiarlos y conseguir la convergencia.

—Entonces, ¿yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Tu investigación, es lo que te tiene aquí —la castaña le tomo de las manos y las apretó fuerte—. Necesitamos que completes la investigación de mi padre.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza por la actualización pero es que mi tiempo en estas semanas a sido muy reducido para poder escribir. No quería dejarlos esperando mucho así que vengo con este capitulo que es ligeramente más corto que los anteriores, pero el siguiente lo compensare. Gracias por leerme, y espero disfruten de la lectura, nos estamos leyendo n.n<em>

_Au Revoir._


End file.
